


Ninjas Watch Ninjago: Origins

by Copper_Hills_Grizzly



Series: The Big Room [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Trapped in a Burning Building, F/M, Families of Choice, Garmadon doesn't sacrifice himself at the end of Season Four, Ghost Cole, Human Echo Zane, Human P.I.X.A.L., Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lloyd and Brook(OFC) are partially de-aged, M/M, Mention of Attempted Murder of a Child, Not Beta Read, Possible Character Death, Romantic Soulmates, Sick Character, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team as Family, They're physically and emotionally de-aged, Zane to the Rescue, human zane, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Hills_Grizzly/pseuds/Copper_Hills_Grizzly
Summary: Wu, Jay, Cole, Nya, and Kai from before the Pilot Episodes; Lloyd, Lord Garmadon, Zane, and Brook(OFC) from Season 1; and the Ninja and their allies from season 5 are pulled out of time by Lloyd’s grandfather to watch my versions of ‘Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu’ and see their pasts and futures. This first part covers the pilot episodes and the first six mini-movies. Mentions of MPreg, M/M relationships, past Child Abuse, and surviving after being trapped in a burning building.





	1. Pulled out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Lego or Ninjago and never will. I only own Brooklynne Swift, Galen Swift nee Brookstone and any other characters you may not recognize. Names of other original characters will be added as needed.
> 
> Translations to English are always in the endnotes. Foreign words will be in bold type the first time they're used in a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Spinjitzu Master, Montgomery Garmadon, goes throughout time to collect his guests. Chaos and confusion ensue back in The Big Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wu, Nya, Kai, Cole, and Jay are pulled from just before Zane joins them. 12-Year-old Brook and Zane are brought in from the middle of ‘Home’. Oni Kato Garmadon and 11-year-old Lloyd enter from the end of ‘All of Nothing.’ The S5 group members: Wu, Misako, Kato Garmadon, Ronin, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Pixal, Echo, and 16-year-old Brook are pulled from the start of ‘Peak-a-Boo’. 15-year-old Lloyd joins from the beginning of ‘Winds of Change.’ Darreth comes in from ‘Kingdom Come.’
> 
> Lloyd is an empath meaning that he can feel the emotions of others unless he and/or they have mental shields and they’re up, although sometimes too many and/or very strong emotions at the same time and/or from different people can overwhelm him which causes him pain.
> 
> English translations are in the endnotes. Foreign words will be in bold the first they're used in the chapter.
> 
> (7 May 2019)  
> Update: While writing chapter 3, I remembered my OFC (Brook/Bree) and Lloyd/Midori share a birthday. That date is when the events of 'Home' takes place in my headcanon. So Past Brook and Lloyd's ages are wrong. Lloyd is 12 and Brook has just turned 13.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**=================================================================================**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

 

Part One:

The Older Group (Everyone but Lloyd and Darreth)

 

**********************************************

_Destiny’s Bounty 2.0_

Third-person PoV

 

Kai, Brook, and Jay practice their newly learned Airjitzu as Ronin, Sensei Wu, and Sensei Garmadon watch. Actually, Kai and Jay are practicing Airjitzu. Meanwhile, Brook is practicing a new kata as Kai tells her. “Once we straighten out everything with Morro and your elemental power of Wind is stable again, we’ll teach you.” Then he grunts as he tries to use Airjitzu to reach a flag tied to the top of the _Bounty_ ’s mast. “Seriously!” He exclaims. He tries it again but misses. “Aww, just short. Like your temper, Kai.” Ronin says as he lays down next to the flag. Brook rolls her eyes at the thief as she continues moving through the kata, attempting to perform a jump spinning reverse roundhouse kick. After landing she stumbles and would have fallen on her face had Jay not caught her. “Brook, you really need to take it easy. Remember, your powers over wind are off because of Morro returning.” He gently scolds her, leading her over to the side of the deck near where the two Senseis are talking. “I wasn’t using any elemental powers though, Jay. That was part of the new kata that Sensei Wu and Sensei G. had me working on.” The young woman replies, panting and gasping softly as she struggles to try and catch her breath. At that moment, Sensei Garmadon approaches and helps Jay ease the younger teen down to the deck floor to sit before handing the girl her inhaler. Unfortunately, she passes out before she can use it and it slips from her hand. A burst of gold light has everyone closing their eyes. When they reopen them, it’s clear they’re no longer on the _Destiny’s Bounty 2.0._  “Brook! What’s wrong with her?” A very familiar voice to the team asks, running towards them with silent footsteps a minute later. Once the figure is close enough, it’s easy to see that the person is Lloyd. The tow-haired Green Ninja kneels next to Brook, placing his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes. For a few seconds, a green glow covers Lloyd’s hand before dissipating into Brook’s skin. Several heartbeats later, she groans softly as her eyelids flutter open. As she tries to push herself up into a seated position an arm slips around her, settling her against a strong chest that rumbles as she hears. “You really scared me for a second there, Gem. How are you feeling?” Before Brook can answer her boyfriend, a new group appears screaming and shouting in confusion and fear.

* * *

 

Part Two:

Collecting the Teenage Grandson and the one called Darreth

**********************************************

New Ninjago City 

Near Borg Tower

 

Lloyd is on his way to the Ninjago Museum of History when a gold-clad figure stops him. “Can I help you, sir?” The youngest ninja asks. “Yes, Lloyd, you can. I will be bringing my sons, your father and uncle, as well as your mother and teammates, to watch the past, present, and future. I would like you there as well, Grandson.” The First Spinjitzu Master tells Lloyd. “Of course, **Ojiisan**.” He immediately replies, realizing who he’s speaking with. The two are ensconced in gold light. When it dissolves they’re in a massive living room. Instantly, Lloyd finds his girlfriend lying unconscious on the floor and asks his grandfather. “Brook! What’s wrong with her?” “There have been some issues with her powers of Wind and it has left her weak and with very little energy. Now, I need to go and gather up the one called Darreth as well as the past versions of my sons, the four core ninja, Nya, Brook, and you. Go help your soulmate, Lloyd, and try to keep her from doing much for now. It will take some time for her elemental powers and life force to restabilize but allowing her body to rest will make it easier. As will her being in physical contact with you.” The FSM explains while giving his grandchild a light push towards the others. Lloyd nods in understanding and runs over to Brook.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

The Big Room

Lloyd’s PoV

 

Ojiisan gently pushes me in the direction of the rest of my family plus my soulmate, telling me. “Go help your soulmate, Lloyd, and try to keep her from doing much for now. It will take some time for her elemental powers and life force to restabilize but allowing her body to rest will make it easier. As will her being in physical contact with you.” I nod to him and run over to Brook. After kneeling on the floor next to her, I gingerly place a hand on her temple. Closing my eyes and after frowning at how cold her skin is I focus on sending a small amount of energy into Brook. Feeling the warmth of my power surrounding my hand on her forehead, I smile before allowing it to travel into Brook’s body. A few moments later, I hear a soft groan from my girlfriend as she wakes. She starts pushing herself into a seated position and quickly remembering what Grandfather had said, I gently slide an arm around her waist and maneuver her so she’s laying back in a semi-reclined position against my chest. “You really scared me for a second there, Love. How are you feeling?” I ask Brook softly, now wrapping both arms securely around her waist. Just as she starts to reply, a new group of five appears and four of them begin to scream and shout out of panic, fear, and confusion. The sheer strength of the emotions rolling off them makes my head spin and pound painfully. Suddenly, a transparent divider cuts the room in half. No longer able to hear or sense the emotions of the newcomers I sigh in relief. “Son, are you alright?” Dad asks from my left. Turning my head to face him, I see that he’s now kneeling next to me with pure worry shining in his eyes. “I'm fine now, Dad. It’s just that the newcomers; they don’t know how to shield their emotions from others. Even with my own mental shields fully raised all the fear, confusion and annoyance that they’re feeling hit me like the time I flew into that pillar when I was helping you demonstrate _The Art of the Silent Fist_ while the others and I were staying at your monastery during the whole ‘The Digital Overlord and Golden Master’ fiasco.” I explain. “If you’re sure that you’re okay, Lloyd.” Father replies uncertainly, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Other then a slight headache, I’m fine. If it gets worse I’ll let you, Mom, Uncle Wu or one of the others know, I promise.” I reassure him. “And if Lloyd doesn’t say speak up, I will.” Brook adds. Dad nods in uneasy agreement to that before asking her. “How are you feeling, Brook? Are you in any pain or having any difficulty breathing at the moment?” Brook smiles tiredly before replying. “I’m actually feeling a little better, Sensei Garmadon, though that’s probably because Lloyd’s here and our soulbond is stabilizing again.” “If either one of you starts to feel _any_ worse, let one of us know. Right away, understand?” Dad orders firmly. “Yes, Father/Sensei.” We reply in unison. Right after we say that Darreth shows up with cement on one shoe.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

Meanwhile

With Darreth

 

Darreth has just jumped out of the X-1 Prototype to avoid getting caught in the cement too when a golden flash teleports him to another place. Seeing his friends he walks over saying. “Hey, you guys are here too. Do any of you where we are or why we’re here?” Lloyd looks up at his family and friends, biting his lip before admitting timidly. “Grandfather told me that we’re here to watch the past, present, and future. Didn’t he explain before he brought you all here?” Kato looks down at his nervous son, but before he can soothe Lloyd, Zane tells the younger teen gently. “I don’t think he had time. We were all spread out over the _Destiny’s Bounty 2.0_  which makes it hard to talk to everyone at the same time.” The 14-year-old chuckles softly, replying. “Yeah, it does and Ojiisan said he still has to collect the past versions of everyone but Mom, Pix, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth.” “Lloyd, can you help me sit up more, please?” Brook asks quietly. “Sure, are you uncomfortable? Is this position painful for you? Do you need...?” Lloyd rambles worriedly until his soulmate places a finger against his lips. “I can’t cuddle with you as well laying like this, Bones, that’s all.” She explains lovingly. Relaxing at that Lloyd helps his girlfriend adjust into a better position for cuddling. "Maybe those of us who are going to have past versions of ourselves here should use a nickname or something so we don't all get confused." Kai suggests. Wu gives the Master of Fire a nod and smile as he replies. "That is a very good idea, Kai."

* * *

 

Part Three:

The Younger Son, The Two Students, and Blacksmiths’ Children

 

**********************************************

 

Ignacia

Four Weapons

 

The two occupants of the blacksmith shop are closing up for the night before being enveloped in a flash of gold light and disappear. Nya and Kai reappear in the same place as their future selves at the same time as Wu, Cole, and Jay. The four youth all start screaming from confusion and fear, irritating the sensei with them.

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Mountain of Impossible Heights

Monastery of Spinjitzu

 

Wu is watching two of his students, Cole and Jay, spar when a golden burst of light appears. Once it disperses a figure is revealed. Wu’s eyes widen, recognizing the person, but before he can say anything the trio is transported to another place alongside two other teens. He quickly realizes that the brother and sister pair are the children of his best friend, Ray and Ray’s wife, Maya. Then he remembers that the duo is also his godchildren.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

The Big Room

Take Two

 

The group of five arrive in the room and the four youth start yelling in a panic. Wu is obviously annoyed by the actions of his two students. Suddenly Lloyd grimaces as if in pain until a barrier that is transparent on the future version's side is erected between the two groups. A few minutes later the First Spinjitzu Master returns with the final group of four people. One of whom starts another bout of panic in the teens and causes Wu to fall into a fighting stance.

* * *

 

Part Four:

Zane, Brook, Lloyd, and Lord Garmadon

 

**********************************************

 

Mountain of Impossible Heights, Again

Remains of the Monastery of Spinjitzu

 

“If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!” Kai yells at Zane, who is digging through the charred remains of the monastery. “Kai!” Wu scolds the fire ninja. “No! Sensei, he's right! Because of you, my high score has been deleted!” Jay shouts as Zane continues to hunt. “This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this.” Zane mutters absent-mindedly, still looking for whatever it is he's lost. “A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!” Cole rages at the Ice Ninja, who has found whatever or rather whoever it is he’s been searching for; gently pulling Brook from the still-smoldering wreckage. “Enough! We're all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once.” Wu chastises the other three boys, who all quickly realize the truth to their sensei’s words. They turn around to apologize to Zane. “I'm sorry, Zane. I…” Kai says starting to apologize to Zane, only to realize that the white-clad ninja has disappeared. “Zane?” Jay calls in concern. Zane is flying away on Shard, holding a smaller form against him. Suddenly a golden light engulfs the duo, pulling them out of time and causing the world around them to pause.

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

_Destiny’s Bounty_

The Ninja’s Room

 

Lloyd walks into the older boys’ bedroom, looking for his father. The 12-year-old finds him, packing up his things. “You're leaving?” Lloyd asks sadly, just before a third person appears in the room. Garmadon notices the man first. “Father!?” He exclaims in shocks. “Yes, Kato. It is me. I would like to bring you and your son to a place outside of time to watch the past and the future with Wu, his students, Nya, and the future versions of all you, as well as some future allies.” The FSM informs his eldest son. Before Kato can reply, Lloyd pipes up asking excitedly. “Does that I can meet myself from the future AND spend some more time with my dad before he leaves, **Sofu**?” Garmadon looks between his father and his son cautiously, ready to intervene if he has to when Montgomery chuckles and tells Lloyd. “The answer to both of those questions, Grandson, is yes. However, the decision is up to your father.” Kato, upon realizing that his father is giving him a chance to spend time with his only child without the pressure of the ‘ _Prophecy of Green Ninja_ ’ or the Final Battle hanging over them, informs the First Spinjitzu Master. “We’ll come with you, **Otousan**.” Lloyd stares up at his dad and asks in utter awe. “Really, Dad?” Garmadon smiles down at his son and replies. “Yes, **Musuko** , really. I would love to be able to spend some more time with you without the pressure of the future.” With that, the three generations of the Garmadon Family travel to The Big Room. Once there the FSM places a barrier between his two sons, well the past versions of them. Kato notices and nods in thanks to his father. Choosing the recliner closest to him, he settles into it before letting Lloyd up to sit in his lap. Then he notices the other two children near him. One is a teenage boy about 15 that Garmadon quickly recognizes as the Master of Ice, Zane. The other is harder for him to place, a young girl who looks to be around 8 or 9-years-old, covered in ash, soot, and burns. Eventually, he realizes that the child is Lloyd's best friend and soulmate, Brooklynne Swift.

======================================================================================

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the S5 group finds Dr. Julien they also found Echo, Zane’s little brother. Zane, Echo, and Pixal are all humans, NOT nindroids. The First Spinjitzu Master’s first name is Montgomery. Garmadon is the FSM family’s surname, otherwise known as a last or family name. Zane is still an amnesiac until he reaches his true potential. The nickname 'Bones' is Brook's pet name for Lloyd, referring back to his black hoodie with the rib bones spray-painted on it. 'Gem' which is what Lloyd calls Brook, is because of her gemstone-colored eyes. The divider mentioned is only transparent on the side of the Older Group (The S5 Ninja and allies).
> 
> Translations:  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu/Ojii = Informal for Grandfather  
> Musuko = Son  
> Otousan = Formal for Father  
> 


	2. Explanations, Revealing Unknown Relations, and ‘Way of the Ninja’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Past Wu gets scolded and the two groups meet. Explanations are given and introductions are made before relations are discovered. Some weird/stupid things in an attempt to make people laugh as ‘Way of the Ninja’ gets underway. Also, no one from the past has realized the future Cole is a ghost!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
>  Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
>  (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu/Ojiisan(Lloyd/Midori Only), Great-Uncle/Oojisan/Ooji/Ojisama(Only Brook/Bree)  
> 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> 
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K. or Kay  
> 
> 
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu  
> 
> 
> Lloyd = Midori  
> 
> 
> Kai = Kasai  
> 
> 
> Cole = G.C.  
> 
> 
> Jay = Indigo  
> 
> 
> Zane = Ákos  
> 
> 
> Nya = Mizu  
> 
> 
> Brook = Bree  
> 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> 
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called that or just Wu.  
> 
> 
> Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Also, Kato's full name won't be revealed until just before they start watching Season 3.
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes. Foreign words are in bold type the first time they're used in the chapter.
> 
> UPDATE: (21 June 2019) Changed Future Jay's Nickname from Blue to Indigo.
> 
> Update: (July 4, 2019) Red is now Kasai.
> 
> UPDATE: (10 Oct 2019) Got ages wrong again. The older Lloyd is 14 and older Brook is 15.

* * *

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Big Room, Again

 

Wu upon seeing his suddenly four-armed older brother falls into a fighting stance, ready to defend the four youth with him until he realizes that there is a barrier between him and Garmadon. Garmadon glances over at Wu and the barrier and nods his thanks to someone before settling into the recliner nearest to him and allowing Lloyd to climb onto his lap. Still seeing his elder brother as a threat, Wu remains in his stance until he hears. “Wu Omega Garmadon! Sit down this instant! Your older brother is not going to attack anyone. He is here so that he can spend time with his son, your nephew.” Montgomery Garmadon scolds his youngest. “Father, he’s after the Golden Weapons!” Wu exclaims, clearly unbelieving that his brother wouldn’t use this as an opportunity to achieve his goals. “This room exists outside of time and space, **Jinan** , he cannot get to them here.” The Master explains calmly before a thud and dust falling from the ceiling distracts everyone. With a wave of his hand, the Creator removes a previously unnoticed divider revealing 14 other people, one of whom is laying on the ground, clutching their head. “And that is why you should never practice Airjitzu in any place that has ceilings.” Sensei Garmadon tells the group with him while the Future Sensei Wu nods sagely in agreement. “Would one of you like to tell me what just happened?” The FSM asks, sounding both disgruntled and amused. “Jay, sorry, I mean Indigo, thought that trying to practice his Airjitzu indoors was a good idea and he hit his head on the ceiling.” Future Zane explains quickly. The younger Jay jumps up, yelling. “I did not! I don’t even know what Airjitzu is!” Future Jay/Indigo stands up, holding his head as he tells his younger self. “Ákos was referring to me, not you.” The discovery of two versions of Jay causes another bout of panic, confusion, fear, and annoyance. All of those emotions overwhelm Future Lloyd’s mental shields, driving him to his knees with an agonized cry. “What’s wrong with the future version of my son!? Why is he in so much pain!?” Garmadon demands in pure, utter fear and worry. The younger Lloyd has a similar reaction though he manages to hide it from almost everyone. Only Future Brook notices the way that Past Lloyd curls in on himself, clutching his head tightly. Simultaneously, Wu and the four teens with him stop at that, turning to where their future counterparts stand. Montgomery hands the older Brook what appears to be a leather wristband, instructing her in a firm tone. “Quickly, put this around his left wrist under his gi. It will bolster his mental shields so the emotions from your past selves will not affect him anymore.” The purple ninja nods and does exactly as she’s told. The Green Ninja begins to relax. The future version of Kai walks over and starts rubbing 14-year-old Lloyd’s back soothingly as he quietly murmurs. “Just breathe, Lil’ Bro. In and out, in and out. There ya go dude, keep going. In and out. Good job, Midori, just keep breathing in and out ‘til you’ve caught your breath. Okay, big guy? You got that? You’re okay, man, you’re safe, just relax and breathe. Everyone’s here and we’re all safe, no reason to stress, take it easy and calm down, **Otouto**.”

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Young Lloyd’s PoV

 

Dad’s not happy that  **Sofu** is ignoring his question about the future me, so I slip outta the chair to see what’s going on. Sometimes being a 12-year-old in the body of an eight-year-old is helpful, but not very often. Luckily, this is one of those rare times. Reaching the large group on the opposite side of the room from Dad, I tug on the sleeve of the girl in the purple gi since the Future Kai is busy coaxing my older self to keep his breathing steady. When she turns to look at me, I ask. “What's wrong with Future Me?” She sighs softly as I think to myself. ‘Our future selves must have really strong mental shields, I can’t sense any of their emotions.’ A hand is placed on my shoulder. Blinking, I realize it’s the same girl I was talking to before. “The emotions from others’ past selves overwhelmed him, just like they did you.” She explains before Grandpa hands me a leather wristband. “Ummm, thank you, Grandpa.” I say as I stare at it while he goes to speak to the other group. “Roll up your left sleeve, Lloyd.” Purple instructs me gently. As I do so, I ask curiously. “What’s your name?” “Knew I forget something. I’m Brook, but to keep from confusing everyone, just call me Bree. Now that your sleeve’s rolled up, let’s get that new wristband on.” She replies, placing the band on my wrist and adjusting it until it’s snug enough that it won’t fall off but isn’t tight enough to cut off the blood flow to my hand. I notice Dad standing behind me trying to look menacingly at Bree as she asks. “That’s not too tight, is it? I can loosen it if you need me to.” “No, it fits perfectly how it is.” I assure her. “If this cuff does anything to harm my son, I will end you.” My father growls at Bree, who laughs before responding. “Yeah; three things. First: XYZ, PDQ; Second: If you ‘end’ me, you'll devastate the future counterpart of your son; and third: all the band does, from what I’ve gathered from your father, is enhance the strength of Lloyd’s mental shields so that the emotions of other people don’t affect him.” “What does XYZ, PDQ mean?” Dad asks, surprised by Bree’s lack of fear. “E **x** amine **Y** our **Z** ipper, **P** retty **D** arn **Q** uick.” My future self explains, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Bree’s stomach. Dad looks down and realizing that his fly is down, moves off to the side to fix it. At the same time, Grandfather says. “I would like the older group to introduce themselves and for those who have counterparts here to tell us what names they will be using to avoid confusion. Then I explain why I have brought you all here and tell you from when in time I have pulled you from.”

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Third Person PoV

  
The Older Group as they’ve been calling themselves line up by the large screen in the front of the room and Kai starts the introductions. “I’m Kai Ferrer, but for now I’m going by Kasai.” Next is Nya. “Nya Ferrer going by Mizu.” Then Cole, whose supernatural appearance goes unnoticed by the past group. “Name’s Cole Brookstone, but just call me G.C.” Fourth is Brook. “Bree is what I’m going by, my real name’s Brooklynne Swift. Yes, I am Morro and Galen’s daughter.” Following her is Lloyd, who gives her a weird look until he sees his uncle’s past self looking at his girlfriend curiously. “Lloyd Garmadon, my nickname’s Midori.” Now it’s Jay’s turn. “Jay Walker AKA Indigo.” Zane is the last of the teens not going by their true names. “I’m Zane Julien, and I’ll be answering to Ákos.” Young Zane then decides to speak up, asking. “My last name is Julien?” Akos, Echo, and both older senseis nod. “Kay or Sensei K.” Kato Garmadon informs. Ryuu picks it up from there. “Wu Garmadon and I will only be responding to Ryu or Sensei Ryu at this time.” After Wu, it’s the ones who don’t have a counterpart turns. “I am Pixal Borg;” “Misako Garmadon;” “My name is Echo Julian;” “Ronin;” “And I am Darreth.” “Hey, Darreth;” Kasai asks sounding curious. “Why‘s there cement on your right shoe?” Darreth doesn’t answer, instead, he walks closer to Ronin. Bree notices this and grins, about say something until Ronin gives her a death glare. Montgomery clears his throat gaining everyone’s attention before explaining. “The reason I have gathered you all here is that I want you all to watch something. Now for most of you, it is a mixture of the past, the present, and the future. However, Wu, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Kai, for the five of you it is solely the future. Finally, it is time for me to you from when in time I have pulled each you from. I will start with the largest group which consists of Kay, Ryu, Misako, Ronin, Pixal, Mizu, Kasai, Ákos, Echo, G.C., Indigo, and Bree. The twelve of you were on your way to the Wailing Alps to reach the portal that leads to the Cloud Kingdom and the Sword of Sanctuary. Darreth, you had just crashed the X-1 Prototype into a cement truck. Midori was on his way to the Ninjago Museum of History after receiving a call from the police about a break-in. Garmadon and Lloyd were talking just before Garmadon left after helping retrieve the four Fangblades from Pythor. Zane had just found Brook in the charred remains of the Monastery of Spinjitzu and was taking her to get her medical attention since she had been trapped inside the monastery as it burned. Kai and Nya were closing up Four Weapons for the day and Wu, you were watching two of your students, Jay and Cole, as they sparred.” Everyone nods that yes, that’s what was going on before they were brought here. “Now, just so everyone is aware. The moment that each of you was taken from has frozen in time until your return. Now the first ‘episode’, for complete and utter lack of a better term, that we will be watching will begin in five to ten minutes, so choose a snack and beverage, find a seat and get comfortable.” The FSM adds. Garmadon decides to ask The Master something. “Father, what about Brook’s injuries? Surely you’re not going to let her be in pain and at risk for infection while she’s here, right?” Wu is surprised by his evil older brother’s concern for the youngest girl, while their father replies. “Thank you for reminding me, **Ichinan**. I had nearly forgotten about the girl’s injuries.” Walking over to Zane and Brook, The Creator gingerly places a hand over her heart, allowing a golden light to cover the young child as he gently tells her. “Come now, Little Niece, it is time to wake.” The words ‘little niece’ seems to echo throughout the room, causing everyone from the past to freeze in shock. “ **Otosan** , why are you calling Lloyd’s soulmate ‘little niece’?” Wu asks in confusion. “Because she is the granddaughter of my younger sister, which makes Brooklynne my great-niece. You _do_ remember your Aunt Hope Arelle, do you not, my sons?” Wu shakes his head negatively while his older brother nods positively. Brook stands up slowly, looking around then down at herself, wondering aloud. “Where I am and why don’t I hurt anymore?” Montgomery places a fingertip against Brook’s forehead which glows gold. The 13-year-old stumbles slightly after her great-uncle removes his finger from her temple and is caught by Lloyd, who had wandered back over now that Garmadon has fixed his wardrobe malfunction. “You okay, Brook?” The green-clad boy asks. “Yeah, just kinda dizzy, but I’m caught up on what’s going on.” She replies. Suddenly, Jay speaks up, asking. “How can Brook and Lloyd be soulmates, they’re cousins, right?” “We’re _second_ cousins, which means we have the same _Great_ -grandparents.” Midori answers calmly. “But you’re still related.” Nya reminds them. “Distantly related. I’m more closely related to Cole/G.C. than I am to Wu/Ryu, Garmadon and Lloyd/Midori.” Bree informs the group at large. “What’d ya mean?” Cole asks in surprise. Bree sighs deeply before elaborating. “Before my dad changed his last name to Swift, it was Brookstone. Lou Brookstone is his younger brother.” Cole blinks owlishly before realizing. “You’re Uncle Galen’s little girl, but Zephyr told Mom and Dad that you died with your dads.” Brook tenses with a small whimper of fear as Bree closes her eyes and hisses before telling him. “No, it wasn't Zephyr that told Uncle Lou and Aunt Roxy that. It was the previous Royal Master at Arms who told them that lie.” Cole looks like he wants to say something but Brook asks in a quiet, timid voice. “Can… can we talk about this later or… or maybe never?” The FSM claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I know many of you have questions that you want answers to, however, we really must get started. Please take a seat.” As the group of 23 people gets settled Montgomery uncovers the movie theater-style video screen. Once everyone, including The Master, is seated he tells the audience. “This first episode is called ' _Way of the Ninja_ '. It takes place one year in the future from when I pulled Wu, Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya here.”

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

****===================================================================================** **

**Episode Starts Here, Setup is like a transcript.**

**~ means that it's something happening with the audience ~**

****===================================================================================** **

 

The first thing seen is Wu heading to Ignacia where Kai and Nya are working at Four Weapons Blacksmith shop.

 

 **Kai** **:** (Making a Sword) To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off... and Presto! (Sighs in disappointment as his sword got tangled up)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Kai...?” Nya asks. “Yeah, sis?” Kai returns cautiously. “We have  _got_  to work on your patience.” She tells him.

 

 **\--** With the older group **\--**

 

Kasai groans he realizes what they’re about to see, before turning to Ryu and saying. “I just remembered that I never apologized for how I treated you that day. I am _so_ sorry, Sensei Ryu.” “I have long since forgiven you, Kasai, but thank you for your apology.” The Master of Creation replies. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Nya:** (Laughs) You made it too quickly, Kai. Be patient. If Father was still here, he'd say...

 

 **Kai:** I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Nya. But I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was.

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “I remember Ray telling Maya the same thing quite often.” Sensei K. murmurs amusedly. “Wait, you knew our parents too?” Mizu asks in quiet amazement. “We all did, Maya was my best friend growing up. She’s the reason that Kay, Ryu, and I met in the first place.” Misako replies warmly. “Ray and I were also best friends. It’s why I left the map with him, I knew I could trust him and your mother to keep it safe. My only regret is not visiting them to see why their letters stopped coming sooner.” Ryu adds. “But Sensei, isn’t it normal for communication between friends to cease after a while?” Echo asks softly. “Sometimes, but not always, Echo.” His older brother, Ákos, replies. “Add in the fact that Ryu is Kasai and Mizu’s godfather, it makes no sense for them to stop writing the letters telling him about them.” Sensei Kay interjects before they go back to observing. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Wu:** (Entering the shop) Hmm... your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, (He smacks a helmet with his staff) but nothing for a Ninja?

 

 **Kai:** Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a Ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons", not "Four Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else!

 

 **Wu:** Hmm... too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. (Nya motions to Kai to show Wu around)

 

 **Kai:** If it's something special you're looking for, let me sh... (Wu disappears)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Sensei, where did you go?” Zane asks. “I had walked out of the shop and was starting down to the town plaza.” Wu explains to the younger Master of Ice. **~**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** What is it?

 

 **Kai:** He was just... forget it.

 

(A dark cloud then appears over Ignacia, heralding the arrival of the Skulkin. Upon the arrival, three Skulkin Generals appear on a Skull Truck)

 

 **Nuckal:** Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I'm dying to go down there.

 

 **Kruncha** **:** You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai. (Changing tone, talking to Samukai) With all due respect, last time... you did say... I could go first.

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “They do realize that they’re both in the same vehicle, do they not?” Ákos asks in confusion. “Hey, it’s Nuckal and Kruncha, they’re not exactly the sharpest swords in the armory.” G.C. reminds the Master of Ice. “Very true, brother.” The White Ninja agrees. **~**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Samukai** **:** Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. Attack! (All the Skulkin Vehicles accelerate to full speed. The citizens of Ignacia charge towards the oncoming trucks)

 

 **Samukai** **:** Boo! (The citizens turn and flee as the Skulkin Army rushes past them.)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Wow..., just wow. He, it, whatever, yells ‘boo’ and they run away. Honestly, that’s kinda... sad, if you think about it.” Bree mutters to Kasai, Mizu, and Midori, who all nod in agreement. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Nya** **:** (Notices them from the shop) What are they?

 

 **Kai** **:** (Wearing Armor) I don't know. (He puts on a helmet) Stay here.

 

(Kai battles the Skulkin warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Kai's foot)

 

 **Kai** **:** Ow! Bite this! (He kicks the Skulkin's head away. As two skulkins clap for Kai's extraordinary performance, Nya sneaks up behind them and performs a stealth attack)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “I don’t think it’s just Nuckal and Kruncha that are idiots.” Lloyd whispers. “The truth is Son; Nuckal and Kruncha are considered intelligent for Skulkin. Nuckal is the Skulkin General of Lightning and Kruncha, the Skulkin Earth General.” Garmadon quietly explains. “What about Samukai? Did he have an element?” Brook questions. The dark lord looks down at the young girl sitting next to him and his son before replying. “Yes, he does, well he did. He was the General of Fire for the Skulkin army. There’s one other general. The Skulkin Army’s General of Ice, Wyplash. However, Lloyd, you are correct in the fact that the Skulkin Army, at large, is not very smart.” **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Kai** **:** (Surprised by Nya's attack) I thought I told you to stay back!

  
 **Nya:** And what? Let you have all the fun?

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “That’s not a good time for an argument, you two.” Darreth mumbles. “I agree.” Ronin says, letting Darreth rest against him a little more and glaring at Bree when she snaps a photo of the two soulmates mouthing ‘Blackmail’ at him. “Eh, it was more me stating the obvious then it was the two of us arguing.” Kasai admits with Mizu nodding in agreement. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

(As the siblings fight the Skulkin Army, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking through the merchandise inside)

 

 **Kruncha:** You're not looking hard enough! (Hits Nuckal with a samurai helmet)

 

 **Nuckal:** Ow! You're not looking hard enough! (Hits Kruncha in retaliation. As the two Skulkin Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samukai was looking for)

 

 **Kruncha and Nuckal:** The map!

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “That’s how they found it! Beating each other up because they didn’t think the other was looking hard enough?” Midori asks in disbelief. “This is Kruncha and Nuckal we’re talking about, Midori.” Indigo reminds his youngest brother. “Whatever happened to using your brains?” Pixal wonders causing Bree and G.C. to snicker. “What’s so funny?” Ákos asks, an edge to his voice. Bree looks at Pixal and tells her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just since the two are skeletons they don’t have brains to use.” “Yeah, sorry for laughing, Pix. It’s just ironic to hear someone instructing two beings without brains to use them.” G.C. adds. “So it’s the situation you’re both laughing at, not me?” The silver-haired teen asks. “Right.” The ghostly Master of Earth replies. Bree, the Master of Wind and Aura, smiles at Pixal before informing her. “We would _never_ laugh _at_ you. At a joke, you tell us or something like that, yeah. That we’ll laugh at that because those are _meant_ to be laughed at, but never because you’re being yourself.” **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

(Back outside, Kai finishes off the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approaches him. Kai takes out his sword while Samukai takes out four daggers)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Realizing how handicapped he is) Oops...

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Really, Kai;” Nya asks in exasperation. “You’re facing a guy with four arms and holding four swords and all you can say is ‘Oops’?” “I was kinda in shock, Nya!” The future Master of Fire whisper-shouts back. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

(Samukai easily disarms Kai and knocks him down without a problem. As Samukai is about to deal him a fatal blow, a golden tornado approaches Samukai and attacks him)

 

 **Wu** **:** (Inside the tornado) Ninja, go! (He attacks Samukai again)

 

 **Samukai** **:** Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty.

 

 **Wu** **:** Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai.

 

(Samukai notices a knocked down Kai, who grunts as he tries to get up, and a water tank above him. Samukai throws his daggers at it, which destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Kai)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Does this scene seem familiar to anyone else?” Ákos asks of Bree, G.C., Kasai, and Indigo. “Hey, it does!” Indigo replies. The other three also catch on and Bree suddenly cries. “The poor walliper!” That exclamation has _everyone_ , including her great-uncle staring at her. Realizing this the Purple Ninja blushes a deep crimson and mumbles. “Sorry ‘bout that, I’m okay now.” Once they’ve all turned back to the screen, Montgomery restarts the episode. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Kai** **:** (Noticing the tank) Oh no!

 

 **Wu** **:** Ninja, go! (Performs Spinjitzu and rescues Kai)

 

 **Samukai** **:** (Retreats into his Skull truck with the map, but not before leaving Wu a message) Lord Garmadon says, "Take the girl!"

 

 **Wu** **:** (Shocked) Lord Garmadon?

 

(Kruncha laughs as he launches the truck's bone hand to grab Nya. She screams as she's pulled backward into the vehicle)

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya!

 

(The Skulkin Army escapes with Nya in their clutches)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Sadly) They took Nya...

 

 **Wu** **:** I told you. (Bangs on Kai's helmet with his staff) Useless.

 

 **Kai:**  (Furious) Argh! You could've done something! You could've used your— Twistitzu! Or your—

 

 **Wu:**  (Sharply) Spinjitzu!

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Brother, as you were correcting Kasai, your, well father’s, staff shrunk for a moment.” Kay points out. Ryu blinks in surprise, admitting. “I hadn’t realized it then but you’re right.”

 **-** At the same time **-**

 

“Sensei, your bo staff got shorter for a second when you were telling Kai what Spinjitzu is called.” Jay blurts out. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Kai:**  But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back!

 

 **Wu:**  Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought.

 

 **Kai:**  Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?!

 

 **Wu:** What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? (A flashback begins) _Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide._ That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon and I need to find those weapons before he does. (The flashback ends)

 

 **Kai:**  Y-you... You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Yes, but also for you, Kasai.” The younger of the two senseis explains, softly. “If you were looking for just me, then why did you let Mizu move into the monastery too?” Kasai questions. “At the time, I was not aware of Ray and Maya’s disappearance. I had thought that one or both of you had come into your powers early, much like how Bree and Midori had, and as such your parents were simply too busy to keep in contact. When I got there and found that the two of you, my godchildren, had been on your own for years and no one knew what happened to Ray and Maya, I refused to separate you and Mizu. It simply wasn’t in the best interest of either of you and as your godfather, I had promised your parents to look after both of you if something should happen to them. I had failed in that promise for ten years at that point, I would not let myself fail them or the two of you again.” Sensei Ryu informs the Fire Ninja. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Wu:** No. I came for something greater— (uses his staff to point at Kai) you. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. (As he points the staff at Kai again, Kai flinches back a little) I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master. (Taps Kai's armor with each syllable of his last three words) 

 

 **Kai:**  Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. (Wu knocks Kai down as he tries to walk away)

 

 **Wu:**  Haha. Clunky mule! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. (Wiggles the toes of his right foot as an example) If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon.

 

 **Kai** : Okay. Then when do we start?

 

(The next day, Kai struggles to climb the Mountains of Impossible Height to reach the Monastery of Spinjitzu)

 

 **Kai** : (Exhausted from the mountain climbing) How long is training gonna be? Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map?

 

 **Wu** : (Pauses for a second) Patience. (They enter the monastery) You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner.

 

 **Kai** : (Surprised) A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?

 

 **Wu** : Not fight. _Train_. In order to become a true Ninja, first, you must be able to see what others do not.

 

 **Kai** : But there's nothing here.

 

(Master Wu clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button that he pushes which reveals the training course in the monastery)

 

 **Kai** : (Amazed.) Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? (Goes on top of one the training poles as it descends)

 

 **Wu** : (Pauses in a moment of worry) Oh, dear...

 

(Kai gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground)

 

 **Wu** : Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready. (Drinks the entire cup) Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again.

 

 **Kai** : (Confused) Failed?! But I didn't even start to—

 

 **Wu** : (Closing the door of the monastery) Patience.

 

(For the next few days, Kai trains always holding a wooden training sword, but doesn't meet expectations, making Wu fail him over and over again)

 

 **Wu** : Failed. Failed. Failed! Argh, so failed! (At one point a young girl clad in a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans (Brook) wanders out, sees the new student, Kai, and darts back into the monastery before Kai can spot her) And... failed.

 

(One day, a determined Kai, who once again holds a wooden training sword, attempts the training course once again as Wu watches. Just as Wu is about to drink his tea, Kai throws the weapon knocking the teacup out of Wu’s hand so he can't fail him. When Wu pours some more tea into another cup, he notices that Kai is nowhere to be found)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “I can’t believe _WE_ never thought of that!” Jay, Cole, Zane, Ákos, Indigo, and G.C. exclaim in perfect unison. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Kai** : (Surprising Wu, who was just looking for him as he holds out the sugar bowl) Was that one sugar... or two?

 

(Wu is impressed with Kai's progress and enters the monastery)

 

 **Kai** : So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about?

 

 **Wu** : You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. (Closes the door) My advice is to get some sleep.

 

(Later that night, three unknown Ninja enter the monastery as Wu is asleep and Kai is preparing for bed)

 

 **Wu** : (In a flashback as Kai brushes his teeth) _My advice is to get some sleep._

 

 **Kai** : (Talking to himself and miming a swordfight with his toothbrush) Oh yeah?! Well, take this! (The first Ninja enters mysteriously on the front door wielding a pair of nunchucks.) And this! (The second Ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of shurikens) And this! (Kai then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a scythe)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “What... What the heck!? How am I supposed to defend myself?” Kai demands. “Use your toothbrush!” Midori calls over. “What...? How would that even work?” Jay asks. “Seriously, you’re all ninja. You have to able to adapt to the situation.” G.C. reminds them. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

(The three Ninja ambush Kai and prepare to attack him)

 

 **Kai** : (Realizing his troubling situation) Oops...

 

Ends with the words "to be continued" written across the screen.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** "In five minutes the next part will begin." The FSM informs his audience. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this in the notes for the last chapter.  
> Echo travels with the ninja since after Dr. Julian’s second death Zane is the only living family member he has left. Also, it was discovered that Echo is the Master of Wood and Darreth is the Master of Animals. Pixal is with them because she and Zane are soulmates. Also, the reason that Brook and Lloyd look younger than they actually are is because of spell that Finn used on Lloyd trying to turn him into a baby. It didn’t work like it was supposed to leaving Lloyd and by extension, Brook appearing 4 years younger than they truly are. So Lloyd looks like he’s 8 but he's really 12. Brook was affected through the soulbond meaning she looks to be 9 and is actually 13. (In my headcanon Finn is the son of Clouse.) That's where Younger Lloyd's comment about 'being a 12-year-old in the body of an eight-year-old' comes from.
> 
> Translations:  
> Otouto = Little Brother  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu = Informal for Grandfather  
> Otosan = Formal for Father  
> Jinan = Second Born Son  
> Ichinan = First Born Son


	3. ‘The Golden Weapon’ and Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from where ‘Way of the Ninja’ ended, we move into watching ‘The Golden Weapon’. Also, the different versions of the audience (The two groups of ninja) start to interact a little more. There’s also a birthday cake. (Cue a happy Cole and an unhappy G.C. [the dude can’t eat cake or can he?]) Question is: Who’s birthday is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =====================================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle(Only Brook)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using:
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Ákos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
>  Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> =====================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes. Foreign words are in bold.

* * *

** **___________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**====================================================**

_Previously:_

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**~** “What… What the heck!? How am I supposed to defend myself?” Kai demands. “Use your toothbrush!” Midori calls over. “What… How would that even work?” Jay asks. “Seriously, you’re ninja. You have to able to adapt to the situation.” G.C. reminds them. **~**_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_(The three Ninja ambush Kai and prepare to attack him)_

 

_**Kai:** (Realizing his troubling situation) Oops… _

 

_Ends with the words "to be continued" written across the screen._

 

****\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** -**

_**~** "In five minutes the next part will begin." The FSM informs the viewers. **~**_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**====================================================**

Now:

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Everyone, please retake your seats, the five-minute break is over.” The First Spinjitzu Master calls. Once all 23 viewers are situated, Montgomery hands Midori a piece of paper and tells him to read it aloud. “This episode is named ' _The Golden Weapon'_  and continues on from where the last one ended. Also, halfway through we will be stopping to celebrate a birthday.” The 14-year-old recites. “Woo-hoo! That means birthday cake!” Cole cheers happily, while G.C. remains quiet. “Also these ‘episodes’ take place during the month of August, four months before when I brought Zane and Brooklynne here.” The Master adds. **~**

 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  

 

(Continuing from the previous episode, Kai gets ambushed by three mysterious Ninja)

 

(Kai attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the Ninja tackle him to the floor of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Kai then turns on the training equipment to attack the other Ninja. As the fight continues to take part, Kai lands on one of the Ninja, starting to wrestle with him, making the other two dogpile on them. A few moments later Brook, this time wearing a purple nightgown and barefoot, wanders half-asleep into the courtyard, tripping over the foot of the Ninja at the bottom of the dogpile, landing first on one of the Ninja then rolling onto Kai’s head when Wu stops the fight)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Ahh, Bree, you looked adorable.” Mizu coos. Bree’s ‘mature’ response is to stick her tongue out at the slightly older girl. “Wait, you weren’t really awake when you fell on Kasai, were you?” Indigo asks. Shaking her head negatively, Bree explains. “ I’d had another nightmare about the people who killed Zephyr finding me. It’d woken me up so I went to find one of you or Sensei Ryu, only I couldn’t see very well in the courtyard since, one, I was still half-asleep, and two, all the lights were off. So I ended up tripping over your foot and fell on, I think it was Ákos before I kinda bounced off him and onto Kasai’s head.” “Hey, you figured out how to use your toothbrush as a weapon!” G.C. cheers. “G.C., why are you cheering? You do remember it went down the back of your gi, right?” Ákos asks. “Yeah, I remember, but you’re the one who got the brush head shoved into your mouth.” The black ninja answers. “At least Kai wasn’t in the shower when they ambushed him.” Midori tells Bree and Echo who both nod their agreement, looking equal parts disgusted and horrified at that idea. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Wu** **:** Stop!

 

 **Cole, Jay and Zane** **:** Yes, Sensei.

 

 **Brook** **:** (panicky, having fallen on Kai) I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.

 

 **Kai** **:** (To Brook, soothingly) Hey, you’re fine. I know it was an accident, you’re not in trouble. I’m not mad, just startled. You’re safe, I’m not going to hit you or anything. Did you get hurt when you tripped and fell? (Brook shakes her head and Kai sighs in relief) That’s good. (To Wu, Confused) Wait a minute, they're your students too? (Wu nods) This was my final test, wasn't it...

 

 **Jay** **:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three—

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “There were actually FOUR main musketeers in the story. The title was somewhat of a misnomer.” Pixal tells Jay. “So what?” Cole demands defensively. “Since it’s really ‘The Four Musketeers’, it doesn’t seem like a good selling point for a trio.” Midori counters sharply. "The reason it was titled  _The Three Musketeers_ was due to the fact that the trio of musketeers, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis; they were known as 'The Three Inseparables'. Plus the fourth member of the group, D'Artagnan, didn't become a musketeer until the novel's end." Bree adds. Zane looks over at Kai, telling him and Kasai. “Thank you for making sure Brook was uninjured and for calming her down. With all the confusion at that very moment, regrettably, it took the rest of us quite a while to realize that Brook was even in the courtyard with us.” “You’re welcome. Brook seems like a sweet kid.” Kai responds with Kasai nodding his agreement before Nya adds. “Kai’s always been good with kids. So, he wouldn’t let her keep thinking that she’s in trouble or going to be hurt because of something that really wasn’t her fault.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole** **:** Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that three of us have trained together. We're solid.

 

 **Kai** **:** Didn't look so solid to me.

 

 **Zane** **:** Master, what is the meaning of this?

 

 **Wu** **:** Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninja Go! (Uses Spinjitzu to change the four boys outfits and give them a weapon)

 

 **Kai** **:** Whoa!

 

 **Cole** **:** How'd he do that?!

 

 **Jay** **:** (Elated) Whoa! Look what color I am!

 

 **Cole** **:** Wait a minute, I'm still black.

 

(Wu starts donning each Ninja with their respective element)

 

 **Wu** **:** Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you. Jay is blue, Master of Lightning.

 

 **Jay** **:** Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing. A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A little poetry.

 

 **Cole:** (Sighs.) More like "Mouth of Lightning".

  

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Hey!” Jay yelps indignantly. “It’s true, though. You do ramble a lot.” Cole replies. “Just as lightning is always moving in some way, so is Jay.” Sensei K. states. “Besides;” Indigo adds. “As time goes on it becomes more of a nickname than an insult.” "Oh, and Cole;" Bree calls over. "Yeah?" "Beware of double negatives." **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Wu:** Black Ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth.

 

 **Cole:** (To Kai) Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back, and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of.

 

 **Zane** **:** Except for dragons.

 

 **Brook** **:** And me sometimes.

 

 **Cole** **:** (Annoyed) Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world. Brook, you don’t count. I’m afraid _for_ you sometimes, not _of_ you. (Realizing) Why are you even up anyways? It’s, like, 2 in the morning.

 

 **Brook** **:** (Embarrassed, mumbling) I had another nightmare about Gra-Zephyr's murderers finding me. It woke me up, so I was trying to find one of you or Sensei Wu. Then I tripped on someone, bounced off someone else, and landed on Kai’s head.

 

 **Wu** **:** And White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, and seer with the sixth sense. (As Wu speaks, Zane utilizes his shurikens before making them vanish)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Intrigued) I sense this one takes things a little too seriously.

 

 **Zane** **:**  (Sarcastically) You too have the gift?

 

 **Jay** **:** (Laughs) He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Okay, the ‘not being afraid of Brook/Bree’ thing has changed somewhat. She can be absolutely terrifying when she wants to.” G.C. admits to everyone in the room as Bree gives him a slightly devious smirk. “Kai wasn’t making a joke, Jay, he was being a jerk butt.” Brook tells the future Master of Lightning. “A jerk butt?” Wu asks the 13-year-old girl who looks very sheepish. “It’s a redundancy I’d made up when I was about seven for someone who was, or is, being rude, mean, and/or kinda selfish.” Bree explains to Sensei Wu before adding. “Also, it’s too bad that no one else picked up on the sarcasm in Zane’s reply.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Zane** **:** (Sarcastically) Yes, it was a joke. Haha.

 

(Jay shakes his head in disappointment)

 

 **Wu** **:** Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones who will protect the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu... from Lord Garmadon.

 

 **Kai** **:** But what about my sister?

 

 **Jay** **:** (Gasps excitedly) We're saving a girl? Is she hot?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Is that really something you want to ask a girl’s older brother?” Echo asks Jay. “What do ya mean?” The future Blue Ninja returns. “You just asked Kai if his younger sister is hot.” Ronin clarifies. Jay moans, murmuring. “I am so freaking hooped.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole** **:** Jay...

 

 **Jay** **:** I... I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue?

 

 **Kai** **:** Back off!

 

 **Wu** **:** When we find the weapons we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon.

 

 **Cole:** Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu.

 

 **Wu** **:** Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. (Pauses for a moment before taking Brook by the hand, leading her back inside the building) Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage.

 

 **Cole** **:** Great.

 

 **Jay** **:** Now we have to find the key?

 

 **Cole** **:** Yeah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride.

 

 **Kai** **:** Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** The image freezes there, confusing everyone. “ **Oojisan** , is everything alright?” Bree asks timidly. “Yes, **Meichan** , everything is perfectly fine. This is just where we are stopping for now while we have a small celebration for Brook’s thirteenth birthday.” The Creator explains. Zane blinks in shock a few times before looking at his companion in time-traveling and remembering. “Oh, right! It’s November 27th when we were pulled from, your birthday, Brook!” “Wouldn’t that also make it Lloyd, Bree, and Midori’s birthday as well?” Wu asks his father. “Not necessarily, it’s May when Lloyd and I came in from.” Garmadon replies. “We’re from August almost four years after Zane, Brook, Lloyd and Lord Garmadon’s time.” Misako adds. “June, so two months before the rest of the future group for me.” Midori reveals. “I was also brought here from the month of August.” Darreth concludes. “That’s… really confusing.” Ronin admits. “Okay, right now, it only Brook’s birthday because Lloyd, Midori, and Bree were brought in from days other than their birthday.” Pixal explains. When Darreth and Ronin both still look confused, Echo sighs before telling the duo. “Brook’s the only one of the four who was brought in on a November 27th.” “It’s a lot easier to understand the way Echo explained it.” Darreth says in embarrassment. At that moment The FSM brings out a large birthday cake with two candles, one in the shape of the number ‘1’ and the other in the shaped like a ‘3’. After the group sings ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’, Sensei Kay cuts the cake making sure Brook gets the first slice. After roughly twenty minutes, during which a couple of people have had several pieces of cake; and Montgomery explains to G.C. that as a Cursed Spirit he can still eat and taste food just as a living being can, though he doesn’t necessarily need food, the show restarts. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(The next day, the four Ninja pull the horse carriage which Wu is sitting on as they travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon. Brook is asleep in the back, wrapped in a couple of blankets. She had become ill the night before)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Mocking Kai) "Sign me up". Way to go, spark plug.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I’m gonna ask this and I’m not trying to be rude, crude, mean, or ignorant, but wouldn’t the moniker ‘spark plug’ be a better fit for Jay as the Master of Lightning and an inventor/mechanic than Kai?” Midori wonders. Cole looks angry that as Jay asks timidly. “What’d you mean?” “Well, as an inventor slash mechanic you use spark plugs a lot, right?” The Master of Energy starts. “Yeah, that’s true.” Jay allows. “And spark plugs use electricity, which was first discovered because of lightning. So I just think that ‘Spark Plug’ would be a better fitting nickname or codename for you than it would for Kai.” The Green Ninja finishes. “Oh, okay; you aren’t talking about it being something bad.” Jay realizes. “Oh, no; nothing like that. I was referring to it in relation to your love of inventing and your element.” Midori assures, to which Jay gives a bright, happy smile. At that Cole calms down, now knowing that the green-clad teen wasn’t trying to hurt or bully his best friend, just offer his idea on a nickname for Jay. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Zane** **:** I sense this is some strange form of team-building.

 

 **Cole** **:** Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go.

 

 **Kai** **:** So, where did Sensei find you three?

 

 **Cole** **:** Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits. (In a flashback, Cole is seen climbing a mountain when he stumbles across Wu drinking tea)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “What’s that purple sash thing?” Kai asks, curiously. “A rope.” Cole replies shortly. Nya, who’s moved closer to the other girls with Brook makes the whispered comment. “Whoa, Cole’s got a really hot body.” “Just wait until later on. There’s a point where we’re on a beach and the only guys our age with shirts on are Midori and Echo.” Bree responds making Nya and Brook blush as Mizu pushes her into her boyfriend. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay** **:** I was testing my invention. (In his flashback, Jay is shown to be testing his glider, which was working well. Unfortunately, he crashed through a billboard, noticing Wu next to it after the accident)

 

 **Zane** **:** And I was testing myself. (In a third flashback, Zane is meditating under frozen water when he almost drowns after seeing Wu, who also was apparently underwater the whole time)

 

 **Kai** **:** You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would—

 

 **Wu** **:** Shh... Stop! (They arrive at the Caves of Despair) The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power—

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan?

 

 **Cole** **:** Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then... (Notices Kai's missing)... where's Kai?

 

(As the Ninja are looking for Kai, it is shown that he is already on the ground level)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Some things never change.” G.C. mutters fondly. “Hey; I’ve gotten better!” Kasai defends himself. “For the most part.” The other six ninja from the future reply together. Kasai groans with a laugh. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay** **:** (Sighs) Let's go.

 

(The three Ninja abort their plan and proceed to Kai's route instead. When Kai gets caught by one of the Skulkin warriors, the other three attack him in order to not alert the other Skulkins of the Ninja's presence)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Noticing the map Samukai has) The map!

 

(At the conveyor belt, as the Skulkin Army are collecting rocks, Nuckal notices something he considers special while Cole, Jay, and Zane ride the conveyor belt unnoticed)

 

 **Nuckal** **:** Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something!

 

 **Kruncha** **:** (Annoyed) That's another rock, you bonehead!

 

 **Nuckal** **:** But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like. (As he bites the rock and shrieks in agony, one of his teeth fall out. Meanwhile, Kruncha shakes his head in disappointment)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “If Kruncha’s the Skulkin’s Earth General, wouldn’t he have abilities similar to Cole and G.C.?” Darreth asks. “That’s a good question.” Sensei Kay grants. “What I would like to know is how the Skulkins can taste or if they even can?” Pixal wonders aloud. "Maybe, once we get back we could go to **'** _Yang's Tavern_ **'**... Oh, wait. That won't work." Kasai realizes. "Why wouldn't going to where Nuckal and Kruncha often spend time work?" Sensei Ryu asks. "They got arrested for trying to bribe Kruncha's Slither Pit opponents to lose on purpose." Bree explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Meanwhile, Kai advances closer to the map while his teammates follow him using other routes and eventually catch up to him)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Slaps Kai upside the head) What's the matter with you?

 

 **Kai** **:** Shh.

 

(Samukai laughs as he studies the map and leaves it on his base)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Noticing the map from a different view) It's upside-down. They dug it at the wrong spot.

 

 **Zane** **:** The Golden Weapon is near. (Grabs it with one of his shurikens without Samukai noticing)

 

 **Kai** **:** (After studying the map) There's no time to waste. (He takes off without his teammates..., again)

 

 **Jay** **:** What is it with that guy? Always in a rush.

 

(As Kai sneaks in without being noticed, he tries to push a boulder out of the way when his teammates arrive)

 

 **Cole** **:** Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team.

 

 **Kai** **:** Yeah, whatever.

 

(The four Ninja push the boulder aside and enter the inside of the cave to see the Scythe of Quakes)

 

 **Jay** **:** (In excitement) Wow! That is so cool! (His echo alerts the Skulkin Army while Cole tells him to lower his voice)

 

 **Cole** **:** (After retrieving the Scythe) Not so loud.

 

 **Jay** **:** Come on. Don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves.

 

 **Cole** **:** Zip it, okay? (Throws the Scythe to Kai) Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy.

 

(As the Ninja leave, a dragon head closes its mouth and sinks down under the cavern)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Hey, look, G.C.! It’s Rocky!” Kasai exclaims. Cole is terrified by the sight of the ‘pedestal’ sinking down. Meanwhile, G.C. wears a sad, fond smile at the sight of his dragonic friend. Kai, Jay, and Cole disappear from the room. "Father, why did you...?" Wu begins to ask. "For those three to see what is about to happen could change the future too drastically for too many people." The Master explains calmly. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole** **:** Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner.

 

(As Cole is leading the way out, he comes across Samukai and the Skulkin, and prepares for battle with his teammates)

 

 **Zane** **:** Kai! Throw it here! (Kai throws the Scythe to him)

 

 **Cole** **:** Going long! (Zane throws the Scythe in Cole's direction)

 

 **Kai** **:** There's too many of them.

 

 **Jay** **:** Let me handle that.

 

(As Jay is fighting them, he realizes the battle is just like the training course back at the Monastery)

 

 **Jay** **:** Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!

 

(Jay performs Spinjitzu)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Surprised) Spinjitzu! Jay! What's the key?!

 

 **Jay** **:** I'm just going through the motions. This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it.

 

 **Kai** **:** Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy! (Kai also performs Spinjitzu.

 

 **Kruncha** **:** (Misinterpreting the use of the word "dummy" while laughing at Nuckal) He just called you a dummy.

 

 **Nuckal** **:** No, he called you a dummy.

 

(The two Skulkin Generals retreat when they see Zane's Spinjitzu heading their direction)

 

 **Zane** **:** I sense you do not stand a chance.

 

 **Samukai** **:** (After realizing the danger they're in) Retreat!

 

(The whole Skulkin Army retreats as the four tornadoes head towards them)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** The three teens reappear in The Big Room. "Wait, what just happened? What did we miss?" Jay asks. "The four of us just used Spinjitzu for the first time." Zane replies. "Why did you and Brook get to stay?" Cole demands. "These events have already happened for me and Zane, they haven't for you, Jay, and Kai." Brook answers. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole:** Huh! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies. (He flexes his biceps)

 

(Kai and Jay react in disappointment)

 

 **Cole** **:** Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back. (Cole turns around and is shocked to see what is behind the team)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Celebrating) Alright!

 

 **Jay** **:** (Celebrating) Woo hoo hoo!

 

 **Cole** **:** (Still in shock) Uh... guys...

 

 **Zane** **:** Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the Weapons?

 

(The other three Ninja turn around to see the Earth Dragon standing right in front of them)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Rocky!” G.C., Ákos, Bree, Kasai, Indigo, Midori, and Mizu cry happily when they see the Earth Dragon. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole** **:** Is... that... a... that's not what I think it is. Is it?

 

 **Jay** **:** You mean a dragon?

 

 **Kai** **:** That sure looks like a dragon.

 

 **Zane** **:** I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one.

 

(The Earth Dragon spits out sand as the four Ninja duck for cover. They then try to flee)

 

 **Cole** **:** I thought dragons weren't from this world!

 

(Kai uncovers the Scythe to use it)

 

 **Jay** **:** No no, Kai. Bad idea. Sensei told us not to.

 

 **Kai** **:** You better keep your mouth shut.

 

 **Cole** **:** (As Kai charges towards the Earth Dragon with the Scythe) Kai! Don't!

 

(Kai goes on to use the Scythe anyway. The Earth Dragon collapses after the use of the Scythe while the Ninja retreat)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** "This is why we don't let Kasai lead very often." G.C. stage-whispers to Echo before amending. "Well, this and the whole with the traveling to Stiix thing two weeks ago." "That poor walliper." Bree murmurs. "Okay, what is with the whole walliper thing? Also, what's a walliper?" Midori asks his girlfriend. "A walliper is, it's like a cross between a yak and a mountain goat. So, Kasai convinced us to let him lead, yeah, I know,  _bad_ idea;" Bree starts. "Hey!" Kasai exclaims. "It was and you know it! Anyway, so we're riding on the wallipers your mom got for us to use and Kasai was cranky 'cause his walliper ate his breakfast and tried to eat his hair. Kasai's idea was to follow the sun to Stiix, by the way, so then Ákos took point and we got to a train station, so now we were gonna take the train to Stiix, but we got attacked by a new enemy and your parents and Sensei Ryu didn't give us hints on how we're supposed to beat them, then G.C.'s walliper died and the enemy got hit by the train. That's what I did on my summer vacation." Bree tells her soulmate, leaning back against him, giggling. "Okay..., I have a feeling you left _a lot_ out of that and you aren't going to tell me what." Midori counters before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** We got our escape!

 

 **Cole** **:** We'll use Spinjitzu.

 

(The Earth Dragon follows them as they escape using Spinjitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't catch the Ninja in time)

 

 **Cole** **:** (After the Ninja escape) That was so awesome!

 

 **Kai** **:** Yes! We are unbelievable!

 

 **Zane** **:** We are the best!

 

 **Jay** **:** Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"!

 

 **Wu** **:** (Infuriated) _Enough_! (All four Ninja pause and pay attention to Wu. Brook picks her head up and looks around groggily then puts her head back down) I told you _not_ to use the Scythe!

 

 **Jay:** (Points at Kai) He did it.

 

 **Kai** **:** (Surprised) What?

 

 **Cole** **:** I warned him, Sensei.

 

 **Kai** **:** Using it was my only option.

 

 **Wu** **:** And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! Huh?!

 

 **Kai** **:** They took my sister, remember?!

 

 **Wu** **:** There are still three Weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right.

 

(Kai realizes the mistake he made and follows right behind his team)

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Samukai begs Garmadon for forgiveness)

 

 **Samukai** **:** Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe.

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Good. (Much to Samukai's surprise) Then my brother was there.

 

 **Samukai** **:** If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the—

 

 **Garmadon** **:**  No. Let them think they're winning.

 

 **Samukai** **:** But... I... do not understand.

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Everything is going to plan. (Laughs evilly while Samukai complies)

 

The words "to be continued" are scrawled across the screen.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Again with the ‘To Be Continued’?” Jay demands. “Yep.” Bree tells him, popping the ‘p’. “If no one objects we will be moving right into the next part.” Montgomery announces. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oojisan = Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan = Affectionate informal for Niece


	4. 'The King of Shadows' and The Master of Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery Terms/Names in reference to the person named above: (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle(Only Brook)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C. (Ghost Cole)
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Ákos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.

**_Previously:_ **

**_====================================================_ **

**_The words "to be continued" are scrawled across the screen._ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_~ “Again with the ‘To Be Continued’?” Jay demands. “Yep.” Bree tells him, popping the ‘p’. “If no one objects we will be moving right into the next part.” Montgomery announces. ~_ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

**Now:**

**====================================================**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** No one objects and The FSM informs them. “This is named _The King of Shadows_.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Continuing from the previous episode, the four Ninja, Brook, and Wu sail to the Frozen Wasteland on a boat to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice)

 

 **Jay** **:** (watches as Cole steers the boat) I spy something... white!

 

 **Cole** **:** (Sighs and turns to Jay) Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy.

 

(The boat then bumps into something, causing it to rock. Cole returns both hands to the wheel)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Groans) I spy something broken!

 

(Kai and Zane are standing further down the deck. Kai's panicking while Zane stares off into the distance)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Worried) If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles. Has he forgotten that Brook’s sick? The cold weather here is only going to make her sicker.

 

 **Zane** **:** Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own and Brook is below deck, away from the cold air and freezing temperatures.

 

(They look up at Sensei Wu, who is balancing on the dragon figurehead)

 

 **Wu** **:** The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. (Jumps down and starts spinning, striking a different pose for each element) Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!

 

 **Jay** **:** Uh... what happens when all of them are combined?

 

 **Wu** **:** The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing. (A teacup appears in his hands)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Whoa! Sensei did you just create a teacup?” Jay asks Wu. “No, I did not create the teacup. I used it to show what the Tornado of Creation can accomplish.” The teacher replies. Meanwhile, Sensei Kay leans down to whisper to Midori, Bree, and Echo. “He was hiding the cup in his sleeve. Classic sleight of hand.” Ryu gives his elder brother a look of mock-betrayal. Misako chuckles at the antics of her husband and brother-in-law before saying. “Ryu, he only mentioned it because these three are interested in learning how to do things like that.” The younger brother turns to the trio, murmuring. “Perhaps, once we returned to our time and the current threat to Ninjago is dealt with I will start teaching you three sleight of hand and other less known ninja skills.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Kai jumps forward and starts doing some spinning and jumping of his own)

 

 **Wu** **:** (Warningly) No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences.

 

 **Kai** **:** Disastrous consequences. Right... (The boat then crashes on a piece of icy land, knocking the ninja down and instantly freezing over)

 

 **Cole** **:**  (steps back from the wheel) Uh... wasn't me.

 

 **Kai** **:** Did I do that?

 

 **Wu** **:** No. We are here.

 

(The four Ninja begin their trek to the Shurikens of Ice. A few Skulkins are scattered around, frozen solid)

 

 **Cole** **:** Whoa... looks like someone's already been here.

 

 **Zane** **:** (After locating the Shurikens of Ice) The shurikens!

 

(Zane jumps up to grab them but is frozen solid, awakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The remaining ninja run away, carrying their friend and the shurikens between them. They end up using him as a sled and zoom back down to where the ship is, crashing into an ice pillar)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Well, now we’ve seen Shard, next up is Wisp, right?” Bree asks. “Right.” Kasai confirms. “Ákos, you never said anything about being frozen or the others using the ice you’re frozen in as a sled.” Echo mutters. Ákos looks at his younger brother and tells him. "We were in a hurry. Shard thought we were stealing the Shurikens of Ice. Using the block of ice I was frozen in allowed us to escape quickly." "It looked like a slalom run." Pixal tells her boyfriend. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Zane** **:**  (after crashing) Ow.

 

(The Ninja head to the Floating Ruins to collect the Nunchucks of Lightning. The Skulkins are shown to be following the Ninja)

 

 **Zane** **:** (looks down and sees the skeletons) We're being followed.

 

 **Jay** **:** Now let's go!

 

(The Ninja climb to the top of a ruin attached to the ground by a chain)

 

 **Jay** **:** (After locating the Nunchucks of Lightning) Heh, alright!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Hi, Wisp!” Mizu chirps as Indigo waves to screen. “I always thought that there was more to the Floating Ruins then that.” Midori murmurs to his mom. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Just as he is about to leave, the Lightning Dragon appears out of nowhere. This gives Jay a chance to jump off, using his glider to carry him safely to the ground while his comrades follow suit. Upon seeing the Ninja escape, Samukai laughs evilly as things going according to plan. The Ninja escape to the Forest of Tranquility, where they are celebrating as Wu meditates and Brook sleeps due to both the late hour and her illness)

 

 **Kai** **:** Come on, Sensei. Join us.

 

 **Wu** **:** There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!

 

 **Jay** **:** Aww, Sensei... Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “How did none of you notice that the Skulkin Army wasn’t really trying?” Darreth asks, surprising the whole group. “What do you mean?” Ryu asks the brown-clad man. “In the Ice Temple, none of the frozen skeletons were anywhere near where the Ice Dragon held shurikens. Then at the Floating Ruins, they didn’t seem to be in a hurry to catch up to or even stop you guys from leaving with the nunchucks.” The Master of Animals clarifies. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** Get up here. Show us some moves.

 

 **Wu** **:** Umm... I guess I could. Now, this move is very special.

 

 **Zane** **:** But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Was that really a joke or were you just inferring the Tornado of Creation?” Bree quietly asks Ákos. “A little bit of both actually.” The white-clad 18-year-old replies just as softly before the two share grins. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** \--**

 

(Everyone starts laughing, thinking it's a joke)

 

 **Kai** **:** Zane, is that a joke? A sense of humor... you found it!

 

 **Wu** **:** (Singing and dancing) Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm... oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** For a second or two there’s dead silence, then the older group dissolves into almost hysterical laughter, even Ryu. It continues for almost five straight minutes when Bree begins to cough and wheeze. Instantly, the mood changes as everyone realizes that she’s having an asthma attack. Brook, noticing that no one can find her older self’s inhaler, walks over to where Midori is holding her, running his thumb along her collarbone. “Here.” Brook says, holding out her own inhaler. The 15-year-old green ninja smiles warmly at the now 13-year-old and murmurs. “Thanks, Brook. I’ll give this back in a moment, okay?” She nods as he administers the albuterol treatment to his soulmate, which calms everyone else down as well. Brook, after Midori returns her inhaler, slips back over to Zane and curls against him slightly. “I don’t get it. Why is Brook so much closer to Zane than Cole, who’s her cousin?” Ronin ponders. “Zane’s the one found her and nursed her back to health after the people who murdered Zephyr tried to kill her and threw her out like a piece of trash. He's like an older brother to her.” Midori tells him and the others. At that information, Montgomery pauses the ‘show’ and asks in a low, furious tone. “My brother-in-law's murderers did _what_ to his granddaughter, my great-niece?” “Thye tried to murder me, then once they thought I was dead, threw me out into the trash pile.” Bree explains nervously. When her great-uncle growls she instinctively curls into Midori as his arm around her waist tightens protectively. The FSM takes a slow, deep breath before turning back to Bree and telling her. "I apologize for frightening you, **Meikko,** but this is the first I have heard of what Zephyr Swift's killers have put you through." With that said he restarts the viewing. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Kai and Jay laugh and join him dancing, with Cole playing the drums and Zane watching. Eventually, they fall asleep)

 

(As they all sleep, a voice starts calling Kai)

 

 **'Nya'** **:** (Whispering) Kai... Kai...

 

 **Kai** **:** (Waking up) Huh?

 

 **'Nya'** **:** Kai...

 

 **Kai** **:** What's that?

 

 **'Nya'** **:** I have to go... (She starts running away)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That’s not Nya.” The older group comments in unison. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya! Wait up! (Chases after her) Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! (Loses her for a second) Nya! Where are you?! (Spots her running into the Fire Temple and follows her)

 

 **'Nya'** **:** Kai...

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya? (He proceeds to the inside of the temple)

 

(Upon searching for his sister, he finds her standing in front of the Sword of Fire)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Relieved) Nya!

 

 **'Nya'** **:** Don't worry. (Morphing into the shadow of Garmadon) I'm right here, brother. (Laughs evilly)

 

 **Kai** **:** Garmadon. (He reaches for his sword, but realizes he left it back at the camp)

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Forget something?

 

 **Kai** **:** You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld.

 

 **Garmadon** **:** And that is why you're going to remove the Sword of Fire for me.

 

 **Kai** **:** I don't think so!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Are you sure about that?

 

(He disappears as the real Nya is shown, chained above the lava)

 

 **Nya** **:** Kai!

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?

 

 **Nya** **:** You know it's a trap. I can free... myself. (Struggles with the chains) Okay, that's tight.

 

(Nya screams as she is dropped closer to the lava)

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Tick tock. Tick tock.

 

(Kai realizes he has no choice. He jumps forward, pulls the Sword out of the stone and activates his Spinjitzu)

 

 **Kai** **:** Ninja, go! (He cuts off the chain and rescues Nya while Garmadon laughs evilly)

 

 **Kai** **:** Stay close.

 

 **Nya** **:** (Fearfully) Trust me, I'm not going anywhere.

 

 **Kai** **:** (To Garmadon) You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Even shadows have their uses.

 

(A shadow version of Kai appears in front of him and Nya)

 

 **Nya** **:** Kai! Look out!

 

 **Kai** **:** Stay back, Nya.

 

 **Nya** **:** Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Bree and Pixal both laugh. "Again, not much has changed." Ákos mutters. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Kai attempts to attack the shadow, but his attacks phase right through it. The shadow, on the other hand, takes him down with a few swift kicks)

 

 **Nya** **:** That's not fair!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Oh, am I being too hard? (More Kai shadows are created)

 

(Kai tries once again to fight them but is quickly knocked over and disarmed. One of the shadows picks up the sword, holding it skyward in victory- Sensei Wu then appears out of nowhere, casting his own shadow across the cavern. He takes out a few of them, then makes a giant falcon shadow puppet appear on the wall, scaring the rest of them off. He chuckles and kicks the last shadow, jumping over to retrieve the Sword)

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Brother. I see you protect one, but what about the other _three_?

 

 **Wu** **:** They're safe! Far from your grasp, Garmadon!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** I wouldn't be so confident.

 

(Garmadon shows Kai and Wu what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Cole wakes up in front of a Skulkin Warrior and reaches for his scythe, but it is revealed to have been taken by Kruncha. Nuckal sits on top of a tied-up Zane and Jay, and Samukai is wielding the collected Golden Weapons. Brook isn’t seen)

 

 **Brook** **:** (Comes out of hiding, screams) No! (Throwing out both hands causing a powerful gust of wind to hit the Skulkins, throwing them around)

 

(However, since she’s sick, she quickly drains herself of the energy needed to keep up the attack and collapses, unconscious)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Ya know I always wondered how Uncle Wu learned that you’re the Master of Wind. I mean, I know how he found out about you being the Master of Aura.” Lloyd tells his soulmate. “I’m sure that part will be shown later for the others to see as well.” Brook mumbles in reply. Wu looks at the girl in the purple gi shocked and asks. “You wield _two_ elemental powers?” She nods, informing him. “Yeah, I inherited both of my dads' elements. Wind and Aura.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Samuka** **i:** (After recovering from Brook’s attack; holding up the three Golden Weapons) I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now. (The Skulkin celebrate their victory)

 

 **Wu** **:** My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart!

 

(As Wu, Nya, and Kai attempt to escape the Fire Temple, Garmadon wakes up the Fire Dragon to stop them from doing so)

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the Sword! You must not let them escape!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Flame’s up!” Bree chirrups, making Kasai laugh before saying. “Yeah, he was _not_ happy when he first met us.” “Well, Dad _did_ just wake him up from a nap;” Midori adds. "Though Uncle Wu jumping on his head didn't help either." **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Wu accidentally jumps on top of the Fire Dragon's head as it rises out of the lava. It roars angrily, making Nya scream. It seals them inside the temple so they can't escape)

 

 **Kai** **:** There's no way out! He's taken away all our options.

 

 **Wu** **:** All but one... (Jumps onto a rock suspended on the lava)

 

 **Kai** **:** Sensei, what are you doing?!

 

(Wu cuts the rock using the sword)

 

 **Garmadon** **:** No, you fool!

 

 **Wu** **:** If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay.

 

 **Kai** **:** No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!

 

(Wu drinks one last cup of tea before falling off to the Underworld. Kai falls to his knees)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Wait, if Sensei fell into the Underworld, how is his future self here? I mean, didn’t he just die?” Jay asks, panicking. “No, he didn’t die. There is, well was for me, a crossing between Ninjago and the Underworld in the Fire Temple.” Kasai replies calmly. “I don’t understand.” Cole tells the older fire ninja. “Further in the temple is a gateway-type thing that leads to the Underworld, but we don’t find it until much later.” He explains to his friend’s younger self.  **~**

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** \--**

 

 **Kai** **:** Noooo!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Then I will see you there, Brother! (His shadow follows Wu to the Underworld)

 

 **Kai** **:** ...This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long.

 

(The Fire Dragon appears behind both Kai and Nya, which the latter notices)

 

 **Nya** **:** Forget Sensei... What about us?

 

(Kai and Nya are forced to deal with the Fire Dragon by themselves. Meanwhile, Cole, Zane, and Jay are still in the Forest of Tranquility, tied up and hung on a tree by the Skulkin. Brook is left lying on the ground where she collapsed, no longer seen as a threat to the Skulkin’s mission)

 

 **Samukai** **:** To the Fire Temple!

 

 **Skulkin** **:** Yeah!

 

 **Garmadon** **:** (In shadow form) My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!

 

 **Samukai** **:** Uh... change of plans. To the Underworld!

 

(During the Skulkin's celebration, Nuckal's sword gets replaced by a stick)

 

 **Kruncha** **:** What happened to your weapon?

 

(Nuckal throws the stick away. The Skulkin Army departs to the Underworld)

 

 **Cole** **:** (Coughs) Great. Now what?

 

 **Jay** **:** (Reveals Nuckal's stolen sword) Now, we get outta here.

 

 **Cole** **:** Uh, Jay. Before you do that, you might wanna... (Jay cuts the rope, sending the three Ninja to the floor) ...warn us.

 

 **Zane** **:** (Jumps to his feet) Let's go!

 

 **Cole** **:** Wait! What about Brook?

 

 **Brook** **:** (Starting to wake) G-go. (More steadily) I’ll get our stuff packed. You guys go get Sensei and the Golden Weapons back.

 

(The Ninja pursue to follow the Skulkin into the Underworld)

 

 **Samukai** **:** (On the Skull Truck) Faster! We need to go faster to cross to the Underworld!

 

(As some vehicles cross over to the Underworld, the three Ninja catch up to them by swinging through the trees)

 

 **Cole** **:** There they are!

 

(The Ninja finally catch up to their enemies’ vehicles)

 

 **Samukai** **:** More speed! We'll never get home at this rate.

 

(The Skull Truck loses acceleration)

 

 **Samukai** **:** Uh... what's wrong?

 

(Cole is shown to be pulling the chain off the vehicle. Zane jumps onto the skull truck, knocks off two Warriors, and, being the friendly guy he is, waves at Samukai. Jay jumps on the front and knocks off the remaining two Warriors)

 

 **Samukai** **:** Get them!

 

 **Jay** **:** Ninja, go! (Activates his Spinjitzu, knocking two more Skulkin into the woods. He spins his way to the back of the truck and attempts to punch the padlock that secures the Golden Weapons, but nothing happens and he feels pain from the impact)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Groans) Okay... that's why they make keys.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Really? I mean…, just seriously? You thought that punching the lock would make it open?” Kasai asks of Indigo. “It works for G.C.” He counters. “G.C. has super-strength, you do not.” Sensei Kay reminds. “Wait, I have super-strength?” Cole asks excitedly. The older Ninja all nod. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Cole tries to knock Kruncha and Nuckal off the truck with his scythe)

 

 **Jay** **:** Hey, Cole... (Cole accidentally hits Jay's throat with his scythe, causing the latter to lose his voice. Cole knocks off Kruncha and Nuckal in the process)

 

 **Cole** **:** Jay. Sorry. I didn't see you.

 

 **Zane:** (Approaching the driver of the Skull Truck) Greetings... (Samukai knocks him off the vehicle but he manages to hang on. Impatient with their progress, Samukai knocks off the driver and steers the vehicle himself. Samukai drives at full speed, causing the three Ninja to fall off the vehicle just before he crosses over to the Underworld)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Mumbles/squeaks) We didn't stop them.

 

 **Cole** **:** You don't need to say it. I know. We lost.

 

(The three Ninja stand in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** "Ninja never quit." The eight ninja and two Senseis from the future chorus. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Before we continue I would like to know; do you want to stop for Breakfast now or after the next part which is last of this group?” The First Spinjitzu Master asks his guests. “After the next part.” Everyone replies. “Very well;” The Master states. “This last part is titled _‘Weapons of Destiny'_." **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ototo = Little Brother  
> Ototo-Kun/Ototo-chan = Affectionate for Little Brother  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu/Ojii = Informal for Grandfather  
> Akos = Hungarian name meaning 'White Falcon'  
> Midori = Green (Also a unisex Japanese name with the same meaning)  
> Otousan = Formal for Father  
> Chichi = Informal for Father  
> Oji = Informal for Uncle  
> Ojisan = Formal for Uncle  
> Oojisan = Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan/Meikko = Affectionate informal for Niece


	5. 'Weapons of Destiny': The Pilots end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery Terms/Names in reference to the person named above: (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle(Only Brook)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Ákos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.

_Previously:_

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Before we continue I would like to know; do you want to stop for breakfast now or after the next part which is last of this group?” The First Spinjitzu Master asks his guests. “After the next part.” Everyone replies. “Very well;” The Master states. “This last part is titled ‘Weapons of Destiny’.” **~**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

__________________________________________

Now:

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Continuing from the previous episode, Wu awakens in the Underworld after a long journey down from the Fire Temple.)

 

 **Wu** **:** Hmm... the Underworld.

 

(He sees some Skulkin Warriors walking by and hides from them as he wraps up the Sword of Fire and searches for Garmadon.)

 

(Meanwhile, Jay, Zane, Brook, and Cole arrive at the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Wu.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Kai! Sensei!

 

 **Zane** **:** The Sword of Fire was here, as well as our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The Elemental Weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Wow, that was really morbid, Zane.” Lloyd mutters. “You really don’t have much faith in yourself or the others, do you?” Mizu asks. “I did have faith in the four of us, just not in our abilities or in the situation we were in at that point in time.” Akos replies. ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole** **:** Ugh... great. The one place no mortal can cross over.

 

 **Kai** **:** (Inside the temple.) We might not be able to cross over... (The temple door opens as Kai, Nya and the Fire Dragon exit.)... but a dragon can.

 

(Cole screams and hides behind one of the pillars due to his fear of dragons. The dragon ignores Cole and sniffs Brook curiously before nuzzling her.)

 

 **Flame:**  (Trying to use his wings to pull Brook closer to him.)  _Little one, you are ill. Come here so I can protect you while you rest._

 

(Brook does, curling up against the Fire Dragon's stomach as he covers her with a wing.) 

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “I forgot you used to be afraid of dragons G.C.” Bree teases her cousin. Zane blinks at the screen before asking. "Did we just hear Flame speaking to Brook?" The First Spinjitzu Master nods as everyone else stops. ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya** **:** Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them.

 

 **Cole** **:** (Chuckles in fear.) Are you insane?!

 

 **Kai** **:** Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie... (Plays with the dragon.) ...knock it off.

 

 **Jay** **:** (Groaning to Nya.) Do you like blue? (Coughs.)

 

 **Zane** **:** He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue.

 

 **Nya** **:** It's my favorite color.

 

 **Jay** **:** (Groaning.) Yes. (Kai shakes his head in annoyance.)

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya...

 

 **Nya** **:** This is goodbye, isn't it? (Kai nods his head.) Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own.

 

 **Kai** **:** I promise I won't be gone for long.

 

 **Nya** **:** I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return.

 

 **Zane** **:** Would it alright if Brook accompanied you, Nya? She is ill and using the wind to attack the Skulkin Army has weakened her.

 

 **Nya** **:** Of course she can come with me. I could use some company while I wait for you guys to get back.

 

 **Cole** **:** (Shocked.) Wait! Brook's the reason for the sudden wind storm!

 

 **Zane:**  (Nods.) Yes, she was.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Really, Cole? You didn’t notice that the wind storm started when Brook threw her hands out and stopped when she collapsed?” Jay asks. “I was a little distracted by being tied up!” Cole shoots back. ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Jay and Zane hop on the Fire Dragon.)

 

 **Cole** **:** You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that... thing. (The Fire Dragon looks at Cole.)

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Flame looks ticked at being called a thing.” Lloyd tells his dad. Brook giggles softly before replying. "He was, but Flame was also trying to figure out why Cole seemed so afraid of him." ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** You're right, Cole. But I got a way to fix that.

 

(The next day, each Ninja is shown to be riding their respective elemental dragon as Cole awkwardly rides the Earth Dragon.)

 

 **Cole** **:** (In fear) Easy... not so fast...

 

 **Jay** **:** Whoa! This is awesome!

 

 **Zane** **:** Yes. This is quite fun.

 

 **Cole** **:** So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?

 

 **Kai** **:** I think we're about to find out...

 

(The dragons descend at full speed and do a Spinjitzu-like tornado, crossing over to the Underworld)

 

 **Cole** **:** Is it over?

 

 **Kai** **:** Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing.

 

(The dragons further increase their acceleration)

 

 **Kai** **:** They're speeding up! Hold on!

 

(There is a moment of silence as the four Ninja and their dragons almost reach the Underworld. They reach the Underworld moments later)

 

 **Cole** **:** Solid ground. We made it!

 

(They notice the structure of the Underworld, the vehicles of the Skulkin and the building)

 

 **Zane** **:** (After noticing a building) Sensei's inside.

 

 **Kai:**  They're expecting us.

 

(They observe every Skulkin member being searched before they enter the building as a cart full of waste barrels appears)

 

 **Kruncha:**  Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection.

 

 **Nuckal:** Ninja search. (He manages to knock off everything that was on the cart) Clear pass. (Kruncha sighs in disappointment)

 

(Meanwhile, the Ninja try to enter the building without being noticed when they hang onto a Spykor creature. Jay notices this and tries to warn his comrades, but due to his lack of voice, he can't get through to them)

 

 **Cole:**  Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice? (Kai nods in agreement)

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Mean, much?” Echo asks Cole and Kai. “Yeah, I mean, Cole do you even know how much _worse_ things could’ve been from hitting Jay in the throat with your weapon?” Midori questions the young Master of Earth. “Nothing too bad, obviously.” He answers cockily. “Wrong;” Bree corrects. “You could’ve caused his windpipe to collapse, making it so he wouldn’t be able to _breathe_ period and being so far from civilization you wouldn’t’ve been able to get him medical attention in time.” “You mean I could’ve killed Jay?” Cole asks softly. “If the scythe had hit him harder then it actually did. That’s why spatial awareness is super important.” G.C. informs his younger self. Wu looks at Bree before asking, confused. "But you are also the Master of Aura, couldn't you have healed Jay?" Bree sighs deeply, informing Wu. "No. We didn't know I was the Master of Aura then. My powers over wind had just re-manifested for the first time in seven, almost eight years. Also, I was too weak from being sick and using my powers of wind had completely drained me of what little energy I'd had." ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(They all notice what they were hanging on and let go immediately as they land on the ground. This attracts the Skeletons' attention)

 

 **Nuckal:**  Uh... if there are more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja?

 

 **Kruncha:**  I think it's just ninja.

 

 **Nuckal:** Oh, okay, then. Ninja!

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Brook giggles at that causing Zane to glance down at her. Still giggling she tells him. “Why else would Nuckal be asking what the plural of 'ninja' is.” ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(The Skulkin Army surrounds the four Ninja)

 

 **Cole:**  I count ten boneheads to every one of us... and I like these odds.

 

(The Spykor begins to descend from the ceiling)

 

 **Kai:**  Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, Wu is still searching for his brother as he reaches the base level of the building when Garmadon appears from behind)

 

 **Garmadon:**  (Laughs.) Brother.

 

 **Wu:**  Brother. (Uncovers the Sword of Fire)

 

 **Garmadon:**  Seize the sword!

 

(A bunch of Skeleton Warriors surrounds Wu)

 

 **Wu:** Ninja, go! (Uses Spinjitzu to knock off the enemies) You'll have to take it from me!

 

 **Samukai:**  My pleasure. (He battles Wu, using the other three Golden Weapons to his advantage)

 

 **Lord Garmadon:**  (To Samukai) Teach him a lesson.

 

* * *

 

(The Ninja are shown to be surrounded by the Skulkin Warriors and the Spykor)

 

 **Kai:**  Any ideas? I'm still all ears. (Attempts to slice a warrior with his sword. Jay gets an idea)

 

 **Jay:**  (Groaning) Tornado of Creation.

 

 **Kai:**  Huh?

 

 **Cole:**  You feel a weird sensation?

 

 **Jay:** (Groaning) No.

 

 **Zane:**  You ate an odd crustacean?

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Zane face-palms at his attempt to translate Jay’s words as Brook and Lloyd giggle. ~

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay:**  (Groaning) Tornado of Creation.

 

 **Kai:**  I got it. I got it. Two minutes on vacation. Huh? Huh?

 

 **Jay:**  (Regaining his voice) Tornado of Creation!

 

 **Cole, Kai, and Zane:**  Oh...

 

 **Zane:**  Welcome back.

 

 **Cole:**  But it could lead to disastrous consequences.

 

 **Kai:**  We're about to have a disastrous consequence.

 

 **Cole:**  Let's do this. Earth! (Performs Spinjitzu)

 

 **Kai:**  Fire! (Performs Spinjitzu)

 

 **Zane:**  Ice! (Performs Spinjitzu)

 

 **Jay:**  Lightning! (Performs Spinjitzu)

 

 **Ninja** **:** Ninja, go!

 

(They all combine their elemental Spinjitzu tornadoes into a large tornado and begins to suck in everything. They create a Ferris-Wheel with some skeletons trapped inside the ride. When Kruncha sees Nuckal enjoying some cotton candy, he purposely makes him drop it)

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Where’d the cotton candy come from?” Bree asks. “No idea.” Indigo replies. **~**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** Come on! We have no time to waste!

 

(The Ninja proceed to the bottom of the building, witnessing the fight between Samukai and Wu. The other Ninja try to help Wu, but are stopped by Kai)

 

 **Kai** **:** No. This is Sensei's fight.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Seriously, Kai! Why would you stop us from helping our master!?” Jay demands. “It’s an honor duel. To interfere would mean Sensei Wu’s life is forfeit.” Kai discloses. Sensei Wu nods in agreement with Kai’s words, saying. “Kai speaks the truth.” **~**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Wu blasts flames out of the Sword of Fire, but misses and Samukai uses the Shurikens of Ice to freeze the Sword of Fire on the ground. He then uses the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground into pieces and the Nunchucks of Lightning to disarm Wu. Samukai approaches the sword, much to Wu's concern)

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Bring me the Four Weapons.

 

 **Samukai** **:** (Betraying Garmadon) No! You will obey me now!

 

(Garmadon laughs mockingly as Samukai loses control over the weapons. Wu jumps to where his students are standing)

 

 **Wu** **:** No one can handle all of their power at once.

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?

 

 **Samukai** **:** What's happening to me?

 

 **Garmadon** **:** You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!

 

 **Samukai** **:** Uh-oh. (Screams and vanishes)

 

(This creates a portal and Garmadon heads towards it)

 

 **Wu** **:** Father would not want you to do this, Brother.

 

 **Garmadon** **:** Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! (To Wu) You. You were his favorite. (Goes through the portal and escapes the Underworld)

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That is not true, Garmadon. I never have and never will favor one of you two over the other.” The Creator tells both versions of his two sons. **~**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Wu and the Ninja jump to where the Four Weapons are)

 

 **Wu** **:** He is gone, but he will return.

 

 **Kai** **:** Then we'll be ready for him.

 

 **Cole** **:** And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans.

 

(The Ninja pick up the weapons of their respective element, with Kai picking up the Sword of Fire, Jay picking up the Nunchucks of Lightning, Zane picking up the Shurikens of Ice and Cole picking up the Scythe of Quakes.)

 

 **Wu** **:** Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored... for now.

 

* * *

 

(Back in Ignacia, the light is restored while Brook and Nya wait for Kai and the others back at Four Weapons Blacksmith. Nya sees her brother and runs to him in excitement. Brook notices the other guys and Sensei Wu)

 

 **Nya** **:** Kai! (Runs to give Kai a hug)

 

 **Jay** **:** Hey, my turn! (Nya runs to give him a hug too, which Kai has no problem with)

 

 **Zane** **:** Ooff! (Brook has slammed into him in order to give him a hug)

 

(The citizens of Ignacia celebrate the victory)

 

 **Nya** **:** I'm so happy you're back.

 

 **Kai** **:** For now... but it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return.

 

(The excitement of the citizens quickly turns to worry)

 

 **Cole** **:** And we'll be ready for him.

 

(The citizens are excited again. The Ninja high-five each other with their Golden Weapons, causing them to make a strong blast that knocks them down due to their great power combined)

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That really wasn’t a smart move.” Brook whispers to Zane, giggling as he lightly swats the back of her head. “Yes, I know.” He replies. **~**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again.

 

 **Cole** **:** (Groans) Good idea.

 

 **Jay** **:** (Groans) Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead.

 

 **Zane** **:** Agreed.

 

(Everyone laughs)

 

 **Zane** **:** Is that a joke?

 

(The episode ends with Kai putting on his Ninja hood, signifying that he is ready for any upcoming challenge)

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Now we will be taking an hour-long break for lunch and so you can all stretch your legs.” Montgomery Garmadon tells the group. “That’s good, ‘cause I think my butt fell asleep.” G.C. tells his friends. Bree looks at her cousin, weirded out and confused, exclaiming. “Wh…? How…? You’re non-corporeal!” “So what? That doesn’t mean my butt can’t go numb!” He counters. “Actually, G.C., that’s exactly what being non-corporeal means.” Ákos explains. “What;” Cole blurts out. “My future self is a ghost!?” **~**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ototo = Little Brother  
> Ototo-Kun/Ototo-chan = Affectionate for Little Brother  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu/Ojii = Informal for Grandfather  
> Akos = Hungarian name meaning 'White Falcon'  
> Midori = Green (Also a unisex Japanese name with the same meaning)  
> Otousan = Formal for Father  
> Chichi = Informal for Father  
> Oji = Informal for Uncle  
> Ojisan = Formal for Uncle  
> Oojisan = Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan = Affectionate informal for Niece


	6. The Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group breaks for breakfast. Questions are asked and non-specific answers are given. No food fights luckily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery Terms/Names in reference to the person named above: (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan (His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu (Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle (Only Brook)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Akos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> There’s no episode in this chapter so the  
>  \----------------------------  
>  ~ KRMDRAEMRBGCMB ~  
>  \---------------------------- denoting breaks in the transcript isn’t used.
> 
> UPDATE (20 May 2019): The name of Lou's father has been changed from Jayr to Giasone.
> 
> =====================================================

* * *

 

** Chapter Six: **

** Interlude **

 

* * *

 

_Previously:_

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_~ “Now we will be taking an hour-long break for lunch and so you can all stretch your legs.” Montgomery Garmadon tells the group. “That’s good, ‘cause I think my butt fell asleep.” G.C. tells his friends. Bree looks at her cousin, weirded out and confused, exclaiming. “Wh…? How…? You’re non-corporeal!” “So what? That doesn’t mean my butt can’t go numb!” He counters. “Actually, G.C., that’s exactly what being non-corporeal means.” Akos explains. “What;” Cole blurts out. “My future self is a ghost!?” ~_

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------_ **

* * *

 

Now:

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

“Yes, you do become a ghost in the future. However, I’m more concerned by the fact that Bree and G.C. are arguing over whether or not G.C.’s rear end can go numb.” Sensei Kay replies. “Bree and G.C., just like the others, tend to have strange arguments all the time, Kay. I’m surprised you’re not used to it by now.” Misako tells her husband. “Oh, I am. What surprised me is that the two managed to pull Akos in their disagreement.” He replies. Ryuu laughs before adding. “It involves science, Akos would have joined in sooner or later.” A table of breakfast foods appears in the room, set up buffet-style. The three arguing teens stop and go over to it to get something to eat followed by almost everyone else.

 

~ After Getting Breakfast ~

  
Lloyd and Brook wander over to their future selves, curious about something. Midori notices them first, asking. “Hey, have you two gotten breakfast yet?” The two shake their heads. “Well, get something to eat, then we’ll talk.” Bree tells them. A few minutes later Lloyd asks curiously. “How is it that you both look your actual ages?” This gets the past group’s attention. “What do you mean? You’re eight and Brook’s nine, right?” Kai asks. “No, Lloyd’s 12 and I’m 13. We just look 8 and 9 respectively.” Brook replies. “Lloyd, what haven’t you told me?” Lord Garmadon asks calmly. “At Darkly’s;” At the name of the school, Garmadon growls. “The school bully, Finn, hated the fact I was beating all his test scores in the normal classes, like math and science. He’d decided to use his magic to try and fully deage me back to the age of one. Well, he screwed it up and only managed to physically deage me by four years. Brook was affected through the soulbond.” Lloyd explains. “Well, that explains why Bree and Midori refused to left just the two of them by themselves for two weeks and why Sensei Ryuu agreed with them.” Akos states, ignoring the glares from the aforementioned couple. “Not really, I mean they were only 12 and 13.” Kasai counters. Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Kay, and Ryuu all exchange looks with the First Spinjitzu Master. “It had to do with mine and Midori’s unique ancestry. Also, 12 is the typical age when soulmates feelings for each other start moving from platonic to romantic.” Bree vaguely explains. “Getting back to young Lloyd’s question, how is it the two of you are back to your respective true ages?” Wu asks. “I don’t think we can get into specifics, but there’s an incident that leads to Lloyd and Brook being returned to their true ages.” Indigo tells the Sensei who looks to the older version of his nephew for confirmation. Midori nods adding. “It’ll probably be shown later.” G.C. speaks up, informing the group from the past. “If any of you have other questions we can and try to answer. They probably won’t be super detailed answers but we can definitely try.” “How do I become a ghost?” Cole demands, still freaking out over that. Those who know the story, save for Echo, freeze at that. “There was information we needed in order to save a teammate that required staying the night in a haunted building. By the time they got the info, it was almost morning and if the guys were still inside when dawn broke they would all be turned into ghosts and trapped in the building forever. Just before G.C. got out, he dropped the scroll with the information, so he untied himself from others in order to make sure they got out while he retrieved the paper. Luckily, he wasn’t cursed to remain in that building for eternity, but G.C did become a Cursed Spirit.” Echo explains without going into detail over anything. Cole calms down at that, asking. “It was to save a teammate?” G.C. nods, shooting Echo a grateful look. “Does Brad ever find his mom?” Lloyd asks. “Yeah, he does, turns out he’s an older brother now.” Midori replies with a small smile. “I have a question for the older versions of Wu’s students;” The Master says. He leads the eight into another room before putting out his question. “By a show of hands how many of you know the duties of your respective bloodlines?” Only Bree and Echo raise their hands. “I know some, but Father and Uncle Ryuu keep saying it can wait.” Midori admits, sounding ashamed. “I see;” Montgomery says to his grandson before turning to his great-niece and asking. “Bree, do you know the duties of both lines or just one?” “Both; Grandpa Giasone taught both Dad and Uncle Lou the duties of the Brookstone bloodline of Aura, so he passed the information down to me. Papa had left journals detailing the duties of the Swift bloodline of Wind with Uncle Lou to give to me once I was of age to start learning about bloodline duties.” She explains. “Why hasn’t Dad taught me any of this stuff?” G.C. complains. Bree looks at her older cousin, before disclosing. “Because you inherited your power from Aunt Roxy and he doesn’t know anything about the Glenn bloodline of Eath.” “So it’s not that Dad doesn’t want to teach me, it’s that he doesn’t know what it is he’s supposed to teach me.” G.C. realizes. The First Spinjitzu Master nods, telling the five who don’t have someone or something to teach them the duties of their bloodlines. “I will see about finding the information you need so you can learn what you need to. Though for G.C., I will also attempt to contact your mother’s father, Flint Glenn, to teach you. Now, let us return to The Big Room.” Once they’ve returned, Jay pipes up. “I’ve got a question; why is Sensei Kay’s face always covered in shadows?” “Probably because he’s related an event in the future that if all of you from the past saw him now, could be drastically changed.” Mizu replies. “If that’s true, why is he here?” Nya wonders. “Because he plays a role in all this too.” Sensei Ryuu explains. “Ooh, is he the postman?” Cole inquires. “No.” Indigo answers. Lloyd wanders over to Misako and questions. “Are you my mother?” “Yes, Lloyd, I am.” She answers honestly. “Okay.” Lloyd returns and goes off to find Brook. After a few more minutes, the Creator walks back to the front of the room and tells everyone. “Please take your seats, we are starting the next group of images. Now because all six of these are only about two minutes long we will not be stopping in-between. We will, however, be stopping after the end of the sixth as I have realized there is one other person who should be here who is not.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ====================================================  
> Translations:  
> Ototo = Little Brother  
> Ototo-Kun/Ototo-chan = Affectionate for Little Brother  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu/Ojii = Informal for Grandfather  
> Akos = Hungarian name meaning 'White Falcon'  
> Midori = Green (Also a unisex Japanese name with the same meaning)  
> Otousan = Formal for Father  
> Chichi = Informal for Father  
> Oji = Informal for Uncle  
> Ojisan = Formal for Uncle  
> Oojisan = Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan = Affectionate informal for Niece


	7. 'Secrets of the Blacksmith', 'Flight of the Dragon Ninja' and Crazy Gigglers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above: (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Akos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja'
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.  
> 
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_Previously:_

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_After a few more minutes, the Creator walks back to the front of the room and tells everyone. “Please take your seats, we are starting the next group of images. Now because all six of these are only about two minutes long we will not be stopping in-between. We will, however, be stopping after the end of the sixth as I have realized there is one other person who should be here who is not.”_

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

* * *

 

Now:

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “This first one is entitled: ‘Secrets of the Blacksmith’. The second is: ‘Flight of the Dragon Ninja’.” The FSM informs his audience. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

 

 

(The episode begins with Jay and Nya heading back to Four Weapons Blacksmith riding on the Lightning Dragon, now named Wisp.)

 

 **Jay** : Hey, Nya. Check this out.

 

(He goes to ground level at a fast speed, disturbing the peace of the citizens.)

 

 **Nya** : Jay, grow up. (They arrive at the shop.) Thanks for helping out, blue boy. Now that I'm moving in with you guys, I just need to get a few things.

 

 **Jay** : Okay, cool. Need a hand?

 

 **Nya** : No. Just wait here.

 

 **Jay** : Oh... uh... okay.

 

(As Nya enters the shop to collect a few essentials, revealing a secret room, she gets ambushed by four Skulkin: Wyplash and his three warriors.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Huh, did Kruncha send those four after Nya?” Bree asks. Lord Garmadon looks at her oddly before saying. “I believe Wyplash became King of the Underworld after Samukai was destroyed.” “No, I overheard Nuckal, Wyplash, and Kruncha once and Kruncha was reminding the other two that he’s the King of Underworld now since he was previously Samukai’s second-in-command.” Bree retorts. “Nya! There’s a secret room in the shop and you never told me!” Kai cries, hurt. “You goof, you’re the one who found it in the first place.” Nya counters. “Oh, yeah.” Kai remembers. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

 **Krazi** : Well hello, little girl. We've been expecting you.

 

 **Nya** : May I remind you that this is private property and that trespassing is against Ninjago law paragraph thirteen section two?

 

 **Wyplash** : Oh, I thought paragraph thirteen was... (Nya punches him in the face.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Paragraph thirteen of what section?” Zane asks. “I know what law Nya’s quoting and it’s about animal cruelty, not trespassing.” Midori calls over. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

 **Chopov** : (While rotating between the walls.) Hey! Hey! Whoa...whoa... (Gets decapitated.) Ow! (His head lands on Wyplash.)

 

 **Nya** : Don't lose your head now!

 

(Meanwhile, Jay is outside, still waiting.)

 

 **Jay** : (Talking to himself.) Hey...Nya. Maybe after this, you wanna go for a ri... (Realizing his pick-up line is lame to the point where Wisp rolls his eyes.) Oh, Jay.

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “You know it not a good pick-up line with a dragon rolls their eyes at it.” Akos laughs. “And how would you know this?” Pixal asks her boyfriend. Akos doesn’t answer and when Bree tries to 'help' by explaining it to Pixal he clamps a hand over her mouth. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

(Back in the shop, Nya is still brawling with the Skulkin as she cuts one of the ropes with a shuriken that nearly hits Krazi.)

 

 **Krazi** : Ha, missed me! (A bunch of samurai helmets fall on him.)

 

(The Skulkins gain the upper hand and attempt to attack Nya.)

 

 **Chopov** : (Charging towards Nya.) Get her!

 

(Nya lands a samurai helmet on Chopov that piles him down.)

 

 **Chopov** : Retreat!

 

(As Nya laughs at Chopov, Krazi throws other equipment at her. The Skulkins are now cornering her when she reaches for the gong.)

 

 **Nya** : Hold this! (Gives the gong to Krazi that Chopov hits.)

 

 **Jay** : (Alerted by the gong.) Nya! (Puts on his hood and uses Spinjitzu to get to the shop.) Ninja, go! (Seeing that Nya exits the blacksmith shop unharmed.) Nya, you're alright. What was that sound?

 

 **Nya** : Oh, nothing. Just knocked over some samurai helmets and stuff.

 

(As Jay, Nya, and Wisp leave the Four Weapons Blacksmith, the Skulkin Warriors are shown to be piled up in their bones.)

 

 **Krazi** : Wyplash, man. We just got beaten by a girl.

 

 **Wyplash** : (Rolling inside a bucket.) This remains between the four of us.

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Bree is about to lean over Midori to give Nya a high-five when she remembers that Akos still has a hand over her mouth. A moment later, however, everyone hears. “You licked me! That’s disgusting, Bree!” Akos yells. Bree just grins and hi-fives Nya as Darreth tells Akos. “Considering she bit Kasai when he did that I’d be grateful.” “Why should I be grateful she didn’t bite my hand instead?” He asks. “The human mouth, from a medical standpoint is one of the germ-ridden things in Ninjago. It’s super easy to get an infection if someone breaks the skin when they bite you.” The Master of Animals explains. “We are now moving on to the second short.” Montgomery announces. ~

 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  

* * *

 

(The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, with the four Ninja preparing for another Dragon race as Jay shows off after the previous day's victory.)

 

 **Jay** : Why must we go through this again? I'm clearly the best. I mean, look at me!

 

 **Kai** : Impressive, thunder cracker, but may I remind you that we all have dragon suits. So what's your point?

 

 **Jay** : Well, I—

 

 **Cole** : Jay's only point is that he won last time, so obviously he thinks he'll hold the title of Dragon Master forever.

 

 **Zane** : This is highly irrational. We should be training. If Sensei finds out—

 

 **Kai** : Well technically, riding your dragon is kind of training.

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “How?” Lloyd asks. “How what?” Zane replies. “How is riding a dragon part of training?” Lloyd expands on his original question. “It isn’t, Lloyd.” Wu answers his nephew. “Hey, Bree? Where were you?” Ronin asks, surprising everyone since he’s been quiet for a while. “I was actually in the monastery. Sensei Wu had decided that I was finally well enough to start learning how to control my powers over Wind.” The purple ninja explains. “Wait, ‘finally’ well enough?” Cole asks, looking over at the older version of his cousin. “Yeah, when I had created that wind storm that led to me collapsing, it was due to a lack of energy, which also made harder for my immune system to fight the cold I’d had.” She informs him. Cole nods in understanding. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

(Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole race each other riding their dragons, now named Flame, Wisp, Shard, and Rocky respectively.)

 

 **Cole** : So we all agree, whoever wins this one will be the new dragon master for a month. Ready?

 

 **Ninja** : Ninja, go!

 

(The race begins. Kai and Zane are shown to be racing neck and neck.)

 

 **Zane** : May the best man win!

 

 **Kai** : See ya!

 

(Kai slows down and goes under the clouds.)

 

 **Zane** : W-where did he go?

 

(As Zane wonders where Kai went, Kai himself goes ahead to distract Zane.)

 

 **Kai** : (Using Flame to spit out Fire in Zane's direction.) Need a light?! (Fortunately, Zane manages to escape the trap.)

 

 **Zane** : Woah!

 

 **Kai** : Hahaha.

 

 **Zane** : Time to fight Fire with Ice!

 

(Zane goes beside the side of a mountain so that he can use Shard to spit out Ice on Kai and Flame.)

 

 **Zane** : (Passing by a freezing Kai.) Feeling a little chilly?

 

(Meanwhile, Cole and Jay are shown racing each other in a forest. As they head towards a tree, Jay manages to dodge it, but Cole goes straight to its direction. Lucky for Cole, Rocky uses his incredible strength to knock the tree down.)

 

 **Cole** : Woah! Yeah, Rocky! Way to go!

 

(The four Ninja now race neck to neck returning to the monastery.)

 

 **Cole** : Well, guys. Time to activate the turbo. Eat my dust! (Cole uses chicken to make Rocky accelerate faster than the other Dragons.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “You dangled chicken in front of Rocky to make him speed up! That’s how you won!” Indigo exclaims. “Hey, people do the same thing with horses, mules, and donkeys!” G.C. retorts. Bree sighs, turning to Midori and admitting. “I really wish I could slap G.C. for his stupidity.” Echo looks over at her asking. “Why?” “He just compared Rocky to beasts of burden. Sensei Kay is going to throttle G.C. for that when we get back to our time.” The Master of Aura-Wind explains. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

(As the Ninja return to the monastery, the Postman is seen complaining about their disruption in his work.)

 

 **Cole** : Way to go, Rocky! We are an awesome team!

 

 **Kai** : Nice run, bro, but we'll get you tomorrow.

 

 **Cole** : (Confused.) Tomorrow? We agreed that the winner was gonna be Dragon Master for a month!

 

(Jay laughs silently.)

 

 **Zane** : I don't recall agreeing to that.

 

 **Cole** : Nah-uh!

 

 **Kai** : Oh, brother!

 

(The episode ends.)

 

* * *

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ At the end of the mini-episode Brook starts giggling like crazy. “What is so funny?” Nya asks the smaller girl. “After everything with the Postman and Sensei Wu finding the guys ditched training to race on the dragons, they had so much punishment training they broke the training course. It kept turning on at random.” Brook manages to explain between her giggle fit. “These next two mini-movies are called: ‘The New Masters of Spinjitzu’ and ‘An Underworldly Takeover’.” ~

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ototo = Little Brother  
> Ototo-Kun/Ototo-chan = Affectionate for Little Brother  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu/Ojii = Informal for Grandfather  
> Akos = Hungarian name meaning 'White Falcon'  
> Midori = Green (Also a unisex Japanese name with the same meaning)  
> Otousan = Formal for Father  
> Chichi = Informal for Father  
> Oji = Informal for Uncle  
> Ojisan = Formal for Uncle  
> Oojisan = Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan = Affectionate informal for Niece  
> Jinan = Second Born Son  
> Ichinan = First Born Son  
> Musuko = Son


	8. ‘The New Masters of Spinjitzu’ and ‘An Under Worldly Takeover’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using:
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Akos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> ===========================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.

* * *

Previously:

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ At the end of the mini-episode Brook starts giggling like crazy. “What is so funny?” Nya asks the smaller girl. “After everything with the Postman and Sensei Wu finding the guys ditched training to race on the dragons, they had so much punishment training they broke the training course. It kept trying on at random.” Brook manages to explain between her giggle fit. “These next two mini-movies are called: ‘The New Masters of Spinjitzu’ and ‘An Underworldly Takeover’.” ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

Now:

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(The episode begins at the Underworld with the Skulkin Army still trapped in the Ferris Wheel that the Ninja created using the Tornado of Creation.)

 

 **Kruncha** : (Growls.) This bites.

 

 **Nuckal** : Tell me about it. Since those Ninjas came down here and did that Twistitzu—

 

 **Kruncha** : Spinjitzu!

 

 **Nuckal** : Everything has just been... not cool.

 

 **Kruncha** : They think they're so tough. Well, they wouldn't be so tough if they didn't have those Magic Weapons. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!

 

(The two Skeleton Generals then escape the Ferris Wheel and cross-over to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. They then steal the Golden Weapons from the sleeping Ninja and head outside to celebrate.)

 

 **Kruncha** : Yeah!

 

 **Nuckal** : We're the Masters of Spin—(He loses control of the Nunchucks of Lightning and spins inside a Lightning Spinjitzu. During the process, he accidentally turns on the training course and knocks Kruncha onto the spinning poles (which dismantles his whole body), but Nuckal spins into him, rebuilding him in the process.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Bree and Mizu exchange shocked looks before exclaiming in unison. “We thought we were hearing things!” ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

 **Kruncha** : Oh, I'm okay!

 

(Nuckal spins right to Kruncha, getting him inside the Spinjitzu. Kruncha punches Nuckal, which immediately stops the Spinjitzu.)

 

 **Kruncha** : (Wielding the Sword of Fire.) Oh, I'll get you for that! (He loses control of the Weapon and activates a Fire Spinjitzu.)

 

(As Kruncha is spinning in the Spinjitzu, Nuckal laughs, but is hit by the Spinjitzu, which sets his foot on fire and soon gets attacked by Kruncha in the Spinjitzu. They stop spinning when Kruncha strangles Nuckal. A half-asleep Kai exits the building to turn off the training course.)

 

 **Kai** : Jay! The training course turned itself on again! You really need to fix it! (Goes back inside.)

 

 **Jay** : (Off-screen.) Aw... I'll do it tomorrow!

 

 **Kruncha** : I don't think this is gonna work.

 

(The Skeleton Generals return the Weapons to their rightful positions. They then head back to the Underworld.)

 

 **Kruncha** : That was your worst idea yet!

 

 **Nuckal** : What?! It was your idea!

 

(The episode ends with the two fighting with each other.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Brook glances at Nya, stating. “See what I mean about the guys breaking the training course.” The older girl simply nods. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

(The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Cole entering a room where Wu is drinking his tea.)

 

 **Cole** : Sensei... I've been thinking.

 

 **Wu** : Yes?

 

 **Cole** : How did Garmadon gain control over the Underworld's Skeleton Army?

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Skulkin.” Lloyd tells Cole. “Huh?” Cole asks in reply. “It’s the Skulkin Army, not the Skeleton Army. If you’re gonna mention an enemy, at least use the right name.” The 12-year-old complains. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

 **Wu** : Hmm... Garmadon and I were brothers and the best of friends, but then he turned and fell.

 

(In a flashback, Garmadon is shown to be fighting Wu, but gets charred and falls to the Underworld.)

 

 **Garmadon** : I curse you, Wu! I will be back one day and the Weapons of Spinjitzu will be mine!

 

(A group of skeleton Warriors surrounds him while Samukai approaches him.)

 

 **Samukai** : Well, if it isn't Garmadon. My my, how you've changed. Where is your pathetic brother, Wu?

 

 **Garmadon** : That name no longer holds any meaning for me!

 

 **Samukai** : That may be, but I knew your sorry bones would find a way into my domain one day. (Wielding daggers.) Guess what, it's payback time!

 

 **Garmadon** : You're quite right. It is payback time.

 

 **Samukai** : You dare challenge me?!

 

 **Garmadon** : Oh, but I do!

 

 **Samukai** : You fool! I will crush you!

 

 **Garmadon** : We will see about that!

 

(A fight between the two commences.)

 

 **Samukai** : (Infuriated.) Time to end this charade!

 

 **Garmadon** : Indeed!

 

(Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to defeat and dethrone Samukai.)

 

 **Garmadon** : I think there'll be some changes in management around here. (He dons Samukai's helmet and laughs evilly.)

 

(Back in reality, Sensei Wu is shaken about the flashback Cole just reminded him of.)

 

 **Cole** : So how did Garmadon gain control over the Underworld?

 

 **Wu** : (Diverting the flashback.) I don't know. I expect they just sat down and agreed over a nice cup of tea.

 

(The episode ends.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “You really didn’t wanna think about that did you, Uncle?” Midori asks Ryuu. “No, Oi, I did not.” He replies to his nephew. “These last two are titled: ‘Return to the Fire Temple’, which shows the gateway between Ninjago and the Underworld that Red mentioned earlier, and ‘Battle Between Brothers’. Now, Lloyd and Midori, I know that this last viewing will be harder for you two than most of the others. So if you would like to or feel you need to leave, you may go into The Front Room.” The FSM tells the two versions of his grandson, pointing to a door. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ototo = Little Brother  
> Ototo-Kun/Ototo-chan = Affectionate for Little Brother  
> Ojiisan = Formal for Grandfather  
> Sofu/Ojii = Informal for Grandfather  
> Akos = Hungarian name meaning 'White Falcon'  
> Midori = Green (Also a unisex Japanese name with the same meaning)  
> Otousan = Formal for Father  
> Chichi = Informal for Father  
> Oji = Informal for Uncle  
> Ojisan = Formal for Uncle  
> Oojisan = Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan = Affectionate informal for Niece  
> Jinan = Second Born Son  
> Ichinan = First Born Son  
> Musuko = Son


	9. ‘Return to the Fire Temple’ and ‘Battle Between Brothers’: The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo
> 
> Zane = Akos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> ===========================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.
> 
> =====================================================================

* * *

_Previously:_

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_~ “You really didn’t wanna think about that did you, Uncle?” Midori asks Ryuu. “No, **Oi** , I did not.” He replies to his nephew. “These last two are titled: ‘Return to the Fire Temple’, which shows the gateway between Ninjago and the Underworld that Kasai mentioned earlier, and ‘Battle Between Brothers’. Now, Lloyd and Midori, I know that this last viewing will be harder for you two than most of the others. So if you would like to or feel you need to leave, you may go into The Front Room.” The FSM tells the two versions of his grandson, pointing to a door. ~_

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

* * *

Now:

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ After Montgomery Garmadon has made sure his grandsons know that they don’t have to watch their father’s fall into the Underworld, he starts the last two clips they’re watching for now. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

(The episode begins with Kai and Nya riding on the Fire Dragon, now named Flame when the Dragon suddenly takes a detour to the Fire Temple.)

 

 **Kai** : What's going on... (He and Nya start screaming as Flame pulls into a dive.)

 

(They arrive at the Fire Temple.)

 

 **Nya** : The Fire Temple? Boy, are you feeling homesick, Flame?

  
**Kai** : Maybe he forgot his toothbrush.

 

* * *

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
~ Ronin start to laugh before asking. “What is up with you boys and toothbrushes today?” “Hey, just ‘cause you don’t use a toothbrush doesn’t mean you can pick on us caring about our teeth and our dragon's teeth!” G.C. throws back at the older man. “Not what Ronin means, dude.” Kasai counters. “Then what does he mean?” Midori asks, curiously. “Most of you have mentioned something that has to do with toothbrushes today.” Misako explains. “Oh.” G.C., Kasai, and Midori all comment. Bree decides to snuggle into her soulmate’s side a little more, causing Midori to glance down at her. “What’s wrong, Love?” He asks softly. “Just starting to feel a little tired.” She replies. ~  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

(Flame roars and opens up the entrance to the Fire Temple.)

 

 **Nya** : Awesome!

 

 **Kai** : Flame, why did you bring us back here?

 

 **Nya** : I think he wants to show you something.

 

 **Kai** **:** (Being nudged by Flame.) Okay, okay. I'm going.

 

(The trio moves along to see the Skulkins at the secret entrance to the Underworld.)

 

 **Kai** : Ahh... so that's what you wanted to show us... a secret entrance to the Underworld. (Kai accidentally slips and lands where the Skulkins are and prepares to take action.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “So that’s what you meant by a gateway between the Underworld and Ninjago in the Fire Temple.” Cole says to Kasai, who nods, simply replying. “Yep.” Echo turns to his older brother, commenting. "Flame certainly likes to lead Kasai places by nudging him." Akos chuckles, realizing that Echo speaks the truth about that. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

  

 **Krazi** : (After spotting Kai.) Uh...Wyplash, boss. We’ve got company.

 

 **Wyplash** : Huh? Ninja?! Attack!

 

(A bunch of Skulkin Warriors charge towards Kai as he attacks and disarms them. They all grab Kai's feet.)

 

 **Kai** : (Attempting Spinjitzu.) Ninja, Go! (This has no effect as they still tightly hold his feet.)

 

 **Wyplash** : Not so strong without the three amigos backing you up, are you?!

 

 **Nya** : Hold on, Kai! We're coming to help! (She and Flame fly towards Kai.)

 

 **Kai** : I can handle it.

 

 **Nya** : No you can't, stupid.

 

 **Kai** : I'm formulating a plan here.

 

(Flame breathes out a blast of fire to make the Skulkins retreat back to the Underworld and seals them in with a couple of boulders blocking the entrance.)

 

 **Nya** : Yep! I don't think their boney butts will be bothering us for a while.

 

 **Kai** : See? I told you I'd think of something.

 

 **Nya** : Huh.

 

(The three leave as Kruncha and Nuckal head to the barricaded entrance still in flames.)

 

 **Kruncha** : You dummy! (Slaps Nuckal.) You left the stove on again, didn't you?!

 

 **Nuckal** : No, you did!

 

(The episode ends with the two arguing with each other.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Well, that explains why those two never went back to the Underworld, I think.” Bree comments. “You think?” Mizu asks, confused. “Whatever happened to their skull truck? They could’ve returned to their home that way. Unless sealing off the secret entrance to the Underworld somehow negated that.” The Purple Ninja explains. “Huh, I never thought about that.” Mizu finally grants. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

(The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Zane approaching Wu, who's wearing a new kimono.)

 

 **Zane** : Ooh, Sensei Wu. Your kimono is most extraordinary.

 

 **Wu** : Thank you, Zane. Yes, it is quite extraordinary. Its symbols act as a protection spell against evil. But ultimately, it serves to remind me of the night that Garmadon was cast into the Underworld.

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “Lloyd, Midori this is where the flashback of how your father was banished to the Underworld begins.” The First Spinjitzu Master states. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

(A flashback shows a young Garmadon trying to steal the four Golden Weapons when a young Wu catches him in the act.)

 

 **Wu** : I'm afraid those are for display only.

 

 **Garmadon** : Hmm... tell me, what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust?

 

 **Wu** : Don't be a fool! Father warned that their power's beyond any one man—

 

 **Garmadon** : Father was the fool!

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ “I will always regret ever thinking that.” Kay murmurs quietly. However, the FSM hears and gives the future version of his eldest son a small smile. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 **Wu** : How dare you speak so lowly of Father! We made him a promise. These weapons shall not leave this Monastery!

 

 **Garmadon** : Then I shall destroy it, and all who stand in my way!

 

(The fight commences as Garmadon uses the Sword of Fire to attack Wu, who uses his bamboo stick to protect himself as the fireball deflects to the rest of the Golden Weapons. Wu then picks up the Scythe of Quakes and the Shurikens of Ice while Garmadon wields the Sword of Fire and the Nunchucks of Lightning. The fight commences outside after Wu used the power of the Scythe of Quakes to knock down Garmadon.)

 

 **Wu** : Put those weapons down!

 

 **Garmadon** : You mean like this?

 

(As Garmadon tries to put down Wu, Wu defends himself with the weapons he is holding. The combined power of the four weapons ends up summoning a dark thunderstorm with Garmadon gaining the upper hand.)

 

 **Garmadon** : (Preparing to kill Wu.) Goodbye, Brother.

 

 **Wu** : Garmadon! Do not do this!

 

(As Garmadon is about to slash Wu with the Sword of Fire, the symbols on Wu's kimono start glowing and the reflection of the light reaches the clouds, which causes a bolt of lightning to strike Garmadon, charring his skin in the process and makes him fall to the Underworld. Wu tries to save Garmadon, but is unsuccessful.)

 

 **Wu** : No!

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Ryuu looks down regretfully, refusing to meet the eyes of either his brother or his nephew. Midori lets go of Bree so he can walk over to his uncle. “ **Oji** ;” The Green Ninja says softly, kneeling in front of his uncle. Ryuu slowly lifts his head to look his nephew in the eyes. “Thank you for trying to save Dad when he fell to the Underworld.” Midori murmurs before hugging the man. Surprised for a moment, it takes Ryuu a minute before he returns the embrace. "Why are you thanking me,  **Watashi no oi** , when I wasn’t able to save him?” Ryuu whispers. “The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. By trying to save dad back then you made it possible for me to save him from the Overlord’s possession.” The fifteen-year-old explains. Montgomery, after hearing Midori's words to Ryuu, turns to Misako and Kay telling them. “Your son is truly wise beyond his years.” ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 **Wu** : (Back to reality.) After Garmadon's fall, the balance of the elements was restored and Ninjago enjoyed many years of peace.

 

 **Jay** : (Riding the Lightning Dragon, now named Wisp.) Woohoo! Sensei, look! No hands!

 

 **Brook** : (Screams. Clinging desperately to Jay, frightened.) I don’t like this, Jay! I want off!

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ "I thought you enjoyed flying on Wisp." Indigo says to Bree. "Not with how you were flying that day. I thought I was gonna fall off him." ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 **Zane** : (After witnessing the way Jay was riding on his Dragon.) Apparently, those days are over.

 

 **Wu** : (Laughs.) More or less. (More seriously.) Now, perhaps you and Shard should go and convince Jay to let Wisp land. Brook may be fully recovered from her earlier illness, however, she is in no condition to be stunt-flying with someone and is clearly terrified.

 

(The episode ends.)

 

* * *

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Indigo looks at Bree after the mini-film's end and as the FSM leaves, tells the sixteen-year-old. "I'm still  _so_ sorry about that, Bree. In my excitement to show off what Wisp could do, I forgot to consider whether or not _you_ would have been comfortable with me pulling those trick stunts while you were riding with me." “Bluejay, you _know_ I’ve forgiven you for that.” Bree reminds him. A moment later, the Creator returns with a familiar, to the future group, orange-clad redhead. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oji = Informal for Uncle  
> Oi = Nephew  
> Watashi no oi = My Nephew  
> 


End file.
